Transformers: New Hope
by SmokeySpinner
Summary: For a time our people fought a silent war, many believed it simply small isolated incedents. They were told that there was no decline in young awakening. All lies. There was no future not for any of us, until now. We three will will come to trust in each other, we will do what it takes to protect our "New Hope."
1. Prologue

_**Authors notes: So you are given the 3 choice Lexus, Gaia, and Splinterra. You can chose all three if you like, but let's see to whom you side. (Tell me your side in reviews)**_

 _ **Meet Lexus**_

 _ **You know drifting through space is generally a beautiful and peaceful experience, as you watch planets drift unto and out of view. That is however useless when you have been doing this for at least a Vorn; and you have been stuck with an eccentric archaeologist with far more battle experience then is necessary and an over sized, over-protective, anger prone, teacher, trust me it gets old fast. For Primus sake we are headed for some planet called "Dirt Ball," Seriously! Oh, and I forgot to mention the ship we're on carries the future of our people... We are doomed, Primus give me strength.**_

 _ **Meet Gaia**_

 _ **Most people like just floating around, but I miss GRAVITY. I have been stuck in this tub of a ship with a Primus Freak and a complete maniac for what feels like light cycles. The only reason I came on this crazy mission is to protect this ships precious cargo to the end. These two are my most cherished friends and I would do anything to protect them... But first and foremost it is them I must protect the cargo from.**_

 _ **Meet Splinterra**_

 _ **One Primus Frea... I mean Religious nut, urr wait COP, yes that's it; check! One motherly over protective teacher; check! One umm I guess you can call me a ghost; Check and Primus is dea... Well that's not important. Our mission is to protect the future of all Cybertronians. Yep, we are totally awesome.**_

Between the middle of deep space and the milky way there is a ship that in many ways resembles a lizard, its protective plating covering as if it was scaled, as it moved is was almost an a fish twisting and bending ever so slightly. There are no visible ports or viewing area. The scales cover most of the engines if it were not for the damage to its mid and rear engines, you would never know there was any such thing. Though the damage did not hinder its pace as, it smoothly passed a small blue frozen planet at the edge of the solar system.

Deep within the ships ever changing interior, there are two living machines sitting next to each other. Both are feminine in shape. One was nearly double the size of the other, most of her is pink, however the band and her helm and just below her chest was a yellow. The band that circles her helm has a segmented visor that seems to place itself over each of her blue optics, and she has a low pointed fin that connects the front and back of her helm. Her helm was large face guards that comes down the sides of her face and helm, leaving the front exposed. Physically she was more top heavy; however she was a sturdier build all-around. Despite her bulk she seems to move with finesse with an almost delicate demeanour. She has large glass like panels that are placed like six layered fairy wings, as a similar panel lay flat upon her back.

The second one is leaning back staring at the ceiling with her blue optics. Her features are much sharper, though she too is a more top heavy build. She is a more lean in her overall design. Her chest, shins, belt, arms, shoulder pads, and base colour of her helm are red. Her knees, plating on her stomach, and wheel covers, horns, neck decal are instead royal blue, and her pedes, face guard, back and sides are a jet black.

The pink one nudged the second, "come on, how else you wanna pass the time? I'll start," she looked around the room, "ok got it, I spy with my optic something..."

"A screw" the second says in a droll tone.

"Wow, Lexus you got to be a mind reader," the pink one says smiling. "Ok one more, I spy with my..."

"The monitor," Lexus says letting out a sigh.

"Aw give me a chance, I spy with my little optic something that has a flat head and it twists."

"Gaia, it is a screw! The only things in this place is a monitor," Lexus says pointing at the monitor on the wall, "and a screw," how pointing at the screw sitting in the corner.

Gaia shakes her head "no it's not I see something... Aqua?!"

"What are you...?"

"Over there," Gaia says pointing to the wall panel, an aqua light was emitting from around it edges.

Slowly, both looked at one another then quickly scrambled to their feet. As they approach the panel, it suddenly fell to the floor. "Was there always a room there?" Gaia asked hiding behind Lexus. This is to no avail as she is exposed on all sides despite her best efforts.

"I don't remember one," Lexus said poking her helm into the room. Large cords, pipes and scrap metal are strewn across the floor, as loose cables hang from the ceiling. Despite all the clutter the room was quite spacious, at one side of the room there are several monitors. They all seemed to be cycling through a large amount of data; each screen had a different grouping. Standing at one of the three terminals set up by the screens is another smaller bot.

It's feminine in shape however she is much smaller than the other too. Her face and helm is a very simple design, she has a large wide flat fin on the top of her head. Her collar rose high till it was just below her cheeks, there's a tube that wrapped around its center that emitted an aqua light. Though her framing is smaller it is a sturdy design; her chest was large, her waist small and her hips large. She wore heavy plated armour on her forearms, as well as around her waist forming a short skirt; however on the left side it's longer ending just below her knee. Her green optics where glued to the screens as her hands nimbly glided across the control consoles.

"T...Terra, Terra", Gaia called out as both her and Lexus tried to manoeuvre through the cords "what is she doing" She asked looking over at Lexus, stumbling over cords.

"No idea," Lexus said stepping away from Gaia. She gets up right next to the bot and yells "SPLINTERRA!" as loud as she could.

"WA!" She jumped onto the control consoles, looking Lexus and Gaia who tripped and tried to get back up. "Oh, hehe what's up guys?" She said smiling innocently as she straightened up and slides off the console.

"For Primus sake Terra what did you do to the ship?" Lexus placed one hand on her forehelm and the second on her hip. Shaking her helm "You realize it's all we've got, and what if it messes with the more important systems like the one responsible for the Proto..."

"Guys help", Gaia shrieked. Both turned to see Gaia standing utterly tangled in cords.

They went to help untangle Gaia, "This ship is ancient Cybertronian tech, it's hard to mesh the new tech with the old", Splinterra said unwinding cords. "It's not affecting any further systems so relax."

"New tech? We left way too quickly to take anything..." Lexus said stopping and holding cords in her servos, looking over at Splinterra.

"Well you remember we made that stop at Iacon, I took or well copied a large amount of data and-"

"You did WHAT?!" Lexus pulled on the cords in her servos, nearly knocking Gaia over in the process.

Splinterra stopped untangling Gaia and looked at Lexus, "I needed references to continue my work so I..."

"You...You THIEF! Do you have any idea what you have done?" Lexus shouts as she point at Splinterra, pulling the cords in her servos at the same time.

"G-guys!" Gaia sounded as she felt the cord tighten around her every time Lexus would tug on them.

"Well we were already going to be branded criminals anyway and I need the data," Splinterra said, looking confused as Lexus seemed to be getting angrier.

"Hey!" Gaia said louder.

"And again that's your fault! I'm a peace keeper It's my station in life to uphold laws, order and... And you because of you ... I-I'm not suppose to break them you know!" Lexus' fury bursting forth.

"Hey, that's not true. I gave you a choice to stay or come on this mission" Splinterra's voice remained even and unchanging.

"For the sake of the All-Spark, get me out of this!" Gaia bellowed.

Lexus still furious and Splinterra as calm as ever, turned back to Gaia. "Sorry," both said quickly working to untangle Gaia.

Once free, Gaia looked at the furie Lexus and the cool Splinterra, "It doesn't really matter does it. We are here, and we are trying to protect our futures and everyone else's, right." Lexus let out a sigh as Splinterra went back to the console. "So, Terra, this planet you say will be safe..?" Gaia began to change topics.

"I call it the Blue Dirt Ball, what about it?"

"Yeah, we have been traveling for more than a Vorn and we still have not reached it," Gaia asked trying not to get tangled in the wires a second time.

"We're almost there," Splinterra said walking out of the room.

"Wait, seriously?" Gaia and Lexus chased after Splinterra. Gaia tripped.

"You're not just saying that this time?" Lexus asked in an almost condescending tone.

"Yep," Splinterra pointed at the monitor, "see the red one, it's right after that one..."

"Really?" Gaia said as she caught up to them, passed them and glued herself to the monitor. Lexus soon joined her.

"Yep," Splinterra walked up to another wall, a section opened to reveal a large control room, "It's got some interesting organic life."

"WOW! Hold up aren't organics like, really dangerous?" Gaia said trotting over to Splinterra.

Lexus was leaning against the side of a control panel, "Ya ... ya we have all heard the stories, them spewing acid that eats metal, poisoning and disfiguring bot's with their giant fangs. They are just stories, nothing more."

Splinterra was rapidly tapping away at the controls, "actually Lexus there are some organics that do all that." Symbols started popping up on the screen, and for each one that does her digits move faster. Other screens seemed to have areas light up and others started to flash.

"Wait, you said it was safe," Lexus said suddenly standing up.

"It is, the only danger is maybe something big trying to take a chunk out of you." Splinterra said as she started moving between two control panels very quickly.

"What..?" Lexus was cut off.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Gaia asked nervously.

"Hmm, Oh, nothing," Splinterra's optics remained fixated on the screens, and the ship began to rattle and shake.

Lexus pointed out a symbol "um, that kinda looks like a warning sign..."

"That one is just saying it is preparing to land" Splinterra said pointing to a blue planet in front of them.

"I know I'm not a pilot or anything but aren't we going a little fast...?" Gaia said looking from one friend to the other.

"That's because we are. Lexus took too long to defend us and our rear thrusters took heavy damage... which means we may not make it to the planet's surface alive."

"Wait, that's not my fault... wait did you just say?" Lexus' jaw dropped.

"Ya, she said it," Gaia's voice croaked.

"And you didn't think to... never mind how did you plan to land us? You must have had some sort of plan", Lexus said bracing herself on one of Splinterra's consoles as the ship shook hard.

"Well I planned to use the shielding systems to buffer, which would slow us upon entry and brace the landing; it would be rough but doable..."

Gaia looked out, "Then you better do it cause we're getting really close!"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but I think that last blast we took may have cut the shield's power supply. Don't worry, I can reroute it. We have enough time as long as the alarm does not sound..." The ship shook hard, knocking Gaia to one knee as Lexus fell to the ground beside the console. Splinterra tried her best just to hold onto the console.

As soon as the shaking let up, Splinterra resumed working. Lexus got to her pedes "what do you mean..." she was cut off by a loud beeping.

Gaia looked around as the screens started flashing "What is that sound!?"

"That would be the alarm I mentioned," Splinterra said her voice smooth. She quickly began moving between the control panels.

"TERRA!" Both shouted, panicking.

"I'm thinking..." Splinterra took a step back she stared at screens.

"Well think fast or we're SCRAP!" Lexus said, grabbing Splinterra by the shoulder.

Splinterra looked at her companions as the ship continued to shake violently, "AH!" She headed to another door, "Quickly! I have an idea but we don't have time to debate", she then took off down a corridor.

Gaia and Lexus trailed behind, finally coming to a stop in an area with two locked doors. A small control Panel sat between them, "Lexus on the right, Gaia the left. Let's hope this works like it is supposed to."

The two position themselves in front of the doors. "Maybe you should tell us what you need us to do first," Gaia said glancing over at Splinterra who was working the panel.

"Don't worry, you're already doing exactly what I need you to do", she said smiling at Gaia as the doors slid open.

Lexus poked her helm inside to see that it lead into a small confining space, "umm Terra this loo-wah!" Both Lexus and Gaia were pushed forward, the doors quickly sealed behind them. Lexus managed to turn around inside unlike Gaia who was stuck facing the wrong direction.

"No, NO! Terra you can't do this alone!" Lexus yelled, beating on the small view port in the door. She could hear the muffled cries of rage from the pod next to her.

Splinterra smiled and waved, Lexus could see her lips move but couldn't hear her. "T-T-Terra l-let us out", Lexus felt the pod drop as it was expelled from the ship. As it fell away from the ship Lexus could see that areas of the ship had broken off and caught fire.

"TERRA!?" the two called out they froze in place, and the pods fell to the planet below.


	2. Peace & Love for All Men,Woman, and Bot!

August 14, 1969

USA, group Appalachian Valley

Deep within a mountain was a large cavern. Embedded into one of the walls was a large metal pod. This pod looked as though it had been scorched and badly battered. Slowly it began to shake, it stopped. Suddenly a loud bang rang up from within. As if on cue, the pod released from the crags of the rocks, falling to the ground that it rolled for distance before coming to a stop. For a time it remained still, soon the banging and shaking return, dents began protruding outward from the pod. A large gauntlet like hand burst out from within. It began peeling off the pod as if it were a secondary layer of skin; the bot trapped within began to remove it. The pod was like paper to her touch. Gaia freed herself her rage bubbled closely to the surface. "Terra you, sprocket brain! If You Think I'm going to..." Gaia looked around hesitantly, "Scrap."

"First, get outta here."Gaia wound up began to punch the wall. "Then, find Lexus, "she continued punching as she did the wall began to crumble and smaller areas of light began to shine through, "then... Kill TERRA!" The gauntlet pierced through the stone, pulling her gauntlet back, the wall began to crumble. As the dust settled, revealing the green lush forest sprawled out before her.

"Pretty," Gaia said as she marvelled the flora and fauna around her. Suddenly shaking her head "right! Okay now I need to umm-blend, right! Tara always said when on another planet she has to scan their tech in order to blend in." Gaia started to walk; she did her best to avoid damaging the area around as well as the smaller organic life forms that seemed to be living there. Gaia's servos return to their normal appearance, there was what appeared to be metal cylinder with a button on the top, in either hand. Quickly placing them in compartments that opened at her waist, they closed leaving no trace of its self. Attempted to use her com–link, but it was to no avail. All that could be heard was the crackling of static, "it must have been damaged in the... landing, Darn you Terra." As she continued walking Gaia soon heard an engine, moving quickly and quietly as the she possibly could she rushed through the trees. She came to a black path that seems to cut through the forest, "what the he-!"

 **"Hey man, like twelve to one van ain't gonna cut it,"** hearing the voices Gaia quickly ducked into the trees as best she could. Parked off to the edge of the road was a 1969 Volkswagen Camper Van. Watching as the organic slowly emerged from the van Gaia tapped her audio receptors in confusion; she was unable to understand the words organic spoke.

Keeping her voice as low as she possibly could, "Frag! My translators down," she gritted her denta.

Another organic started talking **"well let's see if we can find another around."**

Three more organic stepped out from behind the man, **"yeah man, like nature provides."**

The group seem to agree and they all started off into the forest. Gaia took their departure as good fortune and quickly scanned the Volkswagen. Quickly transforming into her new alt – mode "All right, this feels strange...," She fell silent as she saw them returning. Thinking to herself, _"what do I do? Umm oh right, observe!?"_ Gaia remained as still as possible, watching for the organics reaction.

 **"Awesome,"** one said rushing over to Gaia. He quickly opened one of the doors and hopped into the driver seat, **"let's try the radio,"** as another five enter through the side door and into Gaia's large interior. It took all of you Gaia will not transform and blow a gasket on these tiny organics. Turning the radio on a loud screeching static like noise came through Gaia speakers, quickly the organics covered their ears. It did not take long for Gaia to realize the sound seem to be hurting them, taking control she flipped the radio off.

 **"Guy like don't do that man, it really harsh my mellow man..."**

 **"Sorry man,"** the organics sitting in the driver seat turned what would normally have been the key, and much to Gaia's surprise started her engine. **"Alright dudes, check it our slick pink ride is gonna get us to Woodstock in comfort!"** Watching the other van speed off ahead, Gaia could only feel an easy.

"This feels so wrong," Gaia grumbled as her driver hit the gas pedal.

The next night Gaia found herself parked in a field, surrounded by various strange organics. "It looks like they have returned to stasis, now is my chance!" She began to roll forward feeling something in front of her tire she jumped back, "wha, okay so there's an organic in front of me. I don't want to hurt the poor dear so..." Shifting into reverse she begins to roll back and again the same feeling, "gah, okay stay calm, I'll – I'll...Oh transform." Beginning to transform she came to a sudden stop realizing not only were they in front of her, behind her and next to her. The organics were also inside her, on top of her and under her. "Not good," she stopped transforming, "I'm stuck. No, No, NO –" she nearly yelled, but quickly stopped just as she heard an organic shift. "Okay, I will just urr study their language and," Gaia looked over to where she could see a large stage, there were also stalls with paintings and other odds and ends "... Culture?"

The second night of Gaia's subjugation, she had actually began to sing to some of the songs that they were playing, though in truth she barely understood what they said. She seemed to have picked up pieces of their language, but it was not much to go by. As the organics slept Gaia would hum the songs, staring up at the stars till she fell into stasis. Sometimes during the day she would attempt to interact in small ways with the organics, though she tried to be subtle often it was perceived differently. Imagine finding yourself being jetted out of the van every time you try to couple, with your significant other; it is not considered subtle. "Don't quite get what you're trying to do, but not in me you're not."

Just as the third night set in Gaia noticed a young female of the species approach, she had long wavy blond hair and was quite petite. _"Okay let's see how well you understand these adorable creatures."_

"Yo, you the one called Guy?" The girl seemed to be gesturing to the male that Gaia only knew as Guy; she assumed this to be his name.

He stood up, and approached the young female "how's it Lil Sis?"

"I hear you're open to trade."

Gaia was able to follow their conversation; this Guy must have something she wants.

"Sure thing Sis, what ya wanna trade?"

Producing a large plastic bag from a pouch carried on her side the female held it up, it seemed to contain and leafy green substance. "How is this, for Big Sis?"

Gaia's processor went into overdrive _"Wait! What? They sell off their own kind, what sort of creatures-"_ she was a bit flustered, when she felt guy knock on her side with the back of his hand.

"So you know. Like Big Sis here is like totally **haunted** , right?" He said eyeing the young female.

 _"Haunted? What does that mean?"_ Gaia continues to listen to their conversation.

"Ya know like, we girls gotta stick together, ya up for the trade?" Saying this as the bag swayed between Guy and her.

Guy quickly snatched the bag, "sure thing, no take backs." He waved to the others and they all started to walk off, turning back once more "Oh ya, she **probably** won't start, well **except** for me."

 _"I think I've been insulted,"_ Gaia revved her engine hard, making Guy fall back and started running.

"Awesome, I guess she likes me," the young female got into Gaia. She quickly rounded up all of the junk left behind and throws it outside; leaving only the blankets and a strangely shaped glass vase that had some sort of tubes coming out of it. Gaia vaguely remembered the other organics referring to it as a **hookah**. "Alright Big Sis, Christine the name and we are going to be like **Best Sisters,** " as she spoke placed a large holographic unicorn sticker on Gaia's dashboard. "Time for a makeover!" Christine flung open the side door and called out, "Hey anyone want to give my Big Sis a makeover?" Next thing Gaia knew was there were several females came over with colourful liquids and buckets.

Before the night was through Gaia's pink was now splashed with flowers and rainbows. Using her mirrors to get a better look at herself, she admired Christine's handiwork. "Hmm, I like it!" She said bouncing just a little.

Christine woke when she felt Gaia shake "what's up?" She said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Little Sis, sleep well," Gaia had spoken before she thought, her body went rigid.

Christine let out a yawn, and fell right back to sleep.

Once she was sure Christine had fallen asleep Gaia relaxed, "Man I got a watch it..."

USA, Virginia, 1975

Six years had passed since Gaia first met Christine, she found herself growing very attached to the fun-loving, generally carefree, and very kind organic. From time to time Gaia would talk to Christine. It is only when they are alone and typically after Christine had one of her relaxing smokes, it seemed to make her more excepting of the odd or peculiar things. However there were times Gaia would slip, there would be a song playing and the next thing Christine would know another voice would join in and begin singing along. Gaia in her own way was also trying to do her best to look out for Christine though sometimes things would get a little out of hand. Poor Christine had some of her boyfriend's dump her claiming that her vehicle was possessed and that she was some sort of witch manipulating them. Some of her boyfriends would just leave never called back, this left her quite confused.

Christine had started college, was during her final exams for a psychology course. Like always Gaia was parked outside waiting for her to come back, this time Christine seemed a little off. She was quiet as she got into Gaia it seemed like she was in deep thought, as they drove away. After awhile time driving they finally pulled up to a large building and Gaia tried her best to read the sign **Eastern State Hospital of Mental Health**. Though Gaia understood what it said she did not understand why they were there, a fact which Christine would make all too clear.

Christine sighed heavily, "well best to check myself in now..."

 _"Mental health? Christine is like super smart... Wait,"_ just as Christine had reached for the door handle Gaia quickly locked the doors. As Christine franticly tried to open the door she found it impossible to unlock them. Next thing she knew the seatbelt, as if coming to life on its own wrapped around her buckling her in, forced her back into the seat. Gaia started up upon her own free will and sped off down the road. As Christine was reaching the peak of her panic she heard," Christine, sweetie your –"Tears began to roll down Christine's face as she both seem to cry and scream all at the same time.

"Ah No – No – No, Little Sis, ah, quit leaking please," Gaia quickly turned off the road, "let me explain." They came to a field the distance from any potential onlookers. Christine was still sobbing believing she had gone completely mad, and now thought herself to be a danger to others and herself.

Gaia flung her driver door open, popping Christine right out. Quickly she transformed to reveal her humanoid form, "See you're not cuckoo, Sis is just like you. See?" Gaia did her best to look as friendly as possible. Christine stopped crying stared up at the giant looming over her and started to scream, however it did not last she soon fell unconscious and was lying supine.

"Ah, oh no," as gently as possible pick Christine up in her one servo and held her, "no – no – no, Little Sis did ya break?" Gaia was looking around panicked, as fluid began to well up in her optics "I'm like really sorry," she tried to shake Christine just a bit, she looking like a ragdoll. "What do I do, what do I do?!" Gaia panicked falling to the ground on the rear she started sobbing, "I, hic... ... he ... Sis!"

Sometime later Christine woke up; Gaia was still holding Christine in her servos. Quickly realizing she was being held several feet in the air by a giant robot. Christine had already begun to panic yet again when she heard, "thank goodness, you're okay," Gaia's voice sounded greatly relieved, as she choked back her own sobs.

"You. Your, my Van!" Christine's voice shrieked.

"Now Lil Sis, don't freak –"

"MY VAN IS A GIANT METAL, THINGY!" Christine had started to scream, it soon reverted to incoherent babble.

"Hey, I am my own bot! Second I'm not a giant; I'm just a bigger build and third quit freaking Lil Sis..."

Christine managing to calm herself down looked up at Gaia, "S-So all those times my exes would say that the van is trying to kill them –"

"I wasn't trying to kill them. Besides they were total sleaze balls."

"T-True, so what or who are you?"

"Gaia, Sis you can call me Big Sis! I'm from Cybertron, to sum it up in the living machine from space," gesturing to the sky above.

Several hours later the sun had begun to set, Gaia and Christine were still talking. Christine sat on Gaia's bent knee, both were laughing. "Okay, how about Ernie! How did his head get stuck in the window?"

Gaia sighed, "Check it, when you are in the office he was like trying to go on with this chick, so while he was out the window whistling and cooing; I rolled it up." Christine started laughing hard enough for tears to start rolling down her cheeks yet again, "it's my bad like, and I thought he would pull back in, but he didn't." Gaia shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head.

Christine slowly regained herself from her laughter, "so you've been like, trying to be my guardian this whole time? While not understanding what was going on!"

"Basically," Gaia stretched out her arms above her head "but, well ya know now it will be easier."

"Easier?"

Gaia nodded "yeah it is, now I can like ask you," she lightly tossed Christine in the air, making sure to catch her just as quickly.

"W-Wow, ask me! Ask me what?" Christine was surprised by suddenly taking flight.

"Things like, why do we slow at the yellow, but the rest go faster. Or like what is the little fluffy thingy that leaked fluid on my tire, or –" Christine started laughing again. "What?"

Christine was still giggling "nothing, this is going to be one heck of a ride Sis."

USA, Virginia, 1978

Four years have passed since Gaia revealed herself to Christine their bond grew stronger and stronger every day. There are times when Gaia would attempt to mother Christine, which would drive her up a wall. For all the ups and downs, they enjoyed each other's company; their new hobby was proof of this.

Miles from any town, down an old dirt road that has long since been forgotten. Nestled among the trees a group of souped–up hot rods are lined up. Among them was a pink, rainbow covered, flower infested and plastered in smiley faces Volkswagen camper Van. Its windows tainted dark enough that made it so no one could see in.

Two of the four other racers were laughing hard enough tears rolled down their faces. One of the others seemed to be prepping called out from his car, "piece of advice, don't ever mock Chrissie's ride." The two who were laughing came to a stop and shrugging off his words and resumed beeping.

Soon a man and a woman walked out in front of the line of cars, both carrying coloured cloth in each hand. The vehicles all started their engines; the man and woman both raise the colour cloths. A yellow bug with a black racing stripe pulled into the line, its Windows tainted just as heavily as Gaia's. She paid it no mind since it was nothing more than a late entry. The man and the woman simultaneously dropped the colour cloths, wheels began to spin as the cars took off down the dirt road.

"Man, it sucks that Christine be studin'," Gaia mumbled to herself as she passed two of the cars with relative ease. She placed herself between the first two cars. Soon she noticed the yellow bug was rapidly gaining on her, she quickly swerved to block it. The bug swung hard to one side forcing it to drift around her, it almost instantly switched into reverse and is now facing her. Gaia was in shock, while it drove in front of her; still in reverse. One of his headlights went out and back on, immediately after it swung around and headed off course.

Gaia came to a stop, letting the other cars pass her by. She faced the area the bug went off the road "There's no way..." starting to turn back onto the road, "it may be Lexus or..." She turned hard and followed after the bug's trail, turning her lights off just in case it really was just a human.

Abandoning the road Gaia found herself in very dense forest. Following the tire treads of the bug until it became so dense she could no longer pass between trees. Transforming she continued on until the tracks disappeared. "Well the little cutie didn't go back so..." Suddenly a loud bang of metal on metal rang out through the trees. She moved quickly, leaping over downed trees, large rocks and swaying around still standing trees. Soon coming to a large clearing, she could see several large blue crystals and four bots in total. One a yellow, the others were a black with a dark grey coloration, they are large even my Gaia's standards. The three seem to wear a purple emblem, one that she had never seen before. They had the yellow one surrounded, though he did do his best to block their blows it was obviously taking its toll. Soon Gaia watched them knock the yellow bot to the ground, he lay prone. Gaia gritted her denta not sure if she should wait or intervene.

However they made that decision for her, as one of the dark bot's arm turned into a blaster and he placed it on the yellow ones helm. Gaia's pedes moved of their own volition, she called out "HEY!"

They all seem to freeze, turning to see the large femme trotting towards the, she stopped just before. Yellow bot was trying to get up, one that had his blaster to his head pressed his ped down on his back pinning him to the ground.

Gaia was nearly unable to hold her rage back, barely able to speak in her softest voice she could muster "not cool man, like ya should make peace, and not go imitating the man. Like ya dig?" Three looked at each other; the two standing in front of Gaia pointed their blasters at her.

"Well, I tried," Gaia quickly grabbed the first and as if he was a rag doll slammed him into the second. Raising the first back up into the air over her head "I don't even need my gauntlets on you scrap," the third attempted to raise his blaster from the yellow ones helm in time to aim at Gaia, but he was too late. Throwing the first into the third, Gaia sent them both flying leaving them piled on the ground. The second was attempting to get up when Gaia placed her foot square on his back forcing them back to the ground. "Ha, next time pick on someone your own..." An engine roared above, looking up Gaia could see a large battle cruiser.

The ships guns turned and aired directly at Gaia, "That's cheating!" Gaia swung around grabbed the small yellow bot who was on bended knee, flung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Taking off running at full speed, she headed towards the tree line. The yellow bot seemed surprised, as it made beeping sounds. The ship began firing its main guns just as Gaia dove for the trees, narrowly escaping the blasts. Suddenly hearing the cracking and splintering of trees, rising to her pedes as a hail of gun fire scattered amongst the shrubs. Trying to keep herself under the cover of trees as much as possible she continued to move. As the ship continued to fire a spray of blasts amongst the trees it did not take long for a flame to catch. Gaia made her way upwind as to avoid being caught in the raging flames, making her way down a steep slope and cross a small stream. She continued to go deeper into the forest, until finally reaching an area she deemed far enough away.

After running for a time Gaia set the mech down. She fell back into a sitting position on the ground, obviously tired. The small yellow Mech seemed to have regained enough strength to stand on his own. Starting to wave his hands he made gestures while instead of using a voice seemed to be using beeps and clicks.

Gaia raised an optical ridge, "Lil yellow man, I've gotta busted the Trans," she taps the audio receptor "Lil Man, I had a kid like you once. It'll take a bit to understand, but I'll totally get it."

Nodding his helm began again, this time the buzzes in the clicks seem slower and more rhythmic.

"They call you Bumblebee?"

He gave Gaia a thumb up.

"So cutie, what brings you to this corner of the universe?" He began beeping in response.

"You and your Autobot companions crashed here... Sorry I gotta couple questions!"

Bumblebee looked at her and solemnly nodded his head.

"Have come across any ... other femmes?" Bumblebee shook his head, Gaia sighed then continued "Okay then next, like what is an Autobot?"

He seemed to freeze, he motioned as if he was about to speak than stop and just stared at Gaia for a time. He started to gesture and to continue his beeping's.

"War, what war? I've been on this planet for good nine stellar cycles, though that's only when I was awake, we crashed here oh, I'm like not too sure when."He seemed to stop, his expression grew stone cold. He rubbed his helmet as if he was about to say something, Gaia quickly cut them off "well it's been like great seeing another bot, I like totally have to head home." Bumblebee reached out to stop her, "Christine would freak, if I'm not parked in the garage. Try to keep out of trouble." Gaia returned to her van form and sped off, as Bumblebee was left beeeping.


	3. Bee's Vision, Bulkheads Nightmare!

Bumblebee could only watch as the bizarre femme disappeared in the forest. He found it nearly impossible that there could still be Cybertronian's unaware of not only the fate of their home world, but to not know who the Autobot's were was perhaps the most unthinkable. Mulling over his thoughts Bumblebee finally came to a decision, " _I'll need to tell the others at our next ... Scrap! I called for backup_." Panicked as he scrambled trying to figure out which direction he had come from; or to be more precise he was carried.

Meanwhile back at the clearing two emergency vehicles swung out of the forest and sped towards the centre of the clearing. Clouds slowly began to form in the sky making the dark night even more so. There was a large line of scorched trees still smouldering along the clearing's edge and a large amount of earth had been disturbed at its centre. The first vehicle, an ambulance, transformed as it approached the centre. He seemed to be well aged, his face worn and tired; as if telling a tale of battles long fought. Yet his pale blue optics seemed to fill you with a sense of warmth. The second police car transformed only moments after the ambulance; he however seemed almost cold, physically they were matched in size. Though the second's body was noticeable more worn the first, was covered in large deep cuts in his armor and his face though younger his eyes seemed tired; as if he was several Decca cycles older. They seem to be trying to take in the area as they glanced around quickly.

"By the All-Spark! What happened here...?" The older one's voice was nearly a whisper, as he turned and surveyed the area. Placing two digits against his helm, he attempted to use is com–link but all he could hear was static on the other end, "looks like the storms not far off and it seems to have rendered our com-link useless."

"Not sure..." Second knelt down picking up a small piece of yellow metal, "Bumblebee was definitely here..." His voice though calm seemed somehow cold as ice. Crouching down he began examining the tracks on the ground, "Ratchet is it possible that Bulkhead could have got here before us?"

The older bot turned to face the other, his brow raised. "That would be impossible. He was in the junkyard when Bumblebee contacted us for backup. Why do you ask?" Ratchet grumbled as he spoke. As if lost to his own mind the mech remain silent, "Prowl, what do you think happened?"

Prowl looked to Ratchet then pointed to an area covered in footprints "Bumblebee was definitely here," standing up he started walking along a set of tracks, "he was amidst two-no-three Decepticon... It appears there was another bot hiding in the trees. Seems to be about Bulkhead size or so..." He was following the steps with his optics fixed on the ground only occasionally looking towards the tree line. "Bumblebee's footprints disappear about..."

"What Do You Mean He DISAPPEARED!?" Ratchet snarled.

"It would seem the bot from the forest took off running. Decepticon's must've been firing; probably from their ship. The bot must have used the trees as cover in order to escape..." Prowl was looking towards the charred and broken remains of the tree line.

Ratchet was not trying to hide his irritation "so very interesting, but where is BUMBLEBEE?!" The two fell silent.

As if waiting for the other to speak, a loud crack echoed from within the forest. Followed by loud thundering steps, there was something or someone heading towards them. Prowl quickly pulled out his gun from its holster on his back, as Ratchet produced blades from his servos. Both ready themselves to face their unknown opponent, in the direction from which they heard snapping trees. It was not long before their unknown foe came crashing through the trees; he had two large wrecking balls where his servo should have been. The bot was at least double the size of Prowl and Ratchet, the bulk of his body was a dark green. Upon entering the clear he stood looking around ready to fight soon he spotted the two Mach's and began running towards them. The ground trembled with every step he took, coming to a skidding stop in front of Prowl and Ratchet.

"Oh, for Spark's sake. Bulkhead! You nearly scare the energon out of me." Ratchet said while nearly sticking the large Mech with his blades.

Prowl quietly returned his gun into its holster, "where's the cons? Where is Bumblebee?" Bulkhead said still frantically looking around while Prowl returned to his investigation.

Ratchet rolled his optics, "that is what we were trying to find out. When you came storming in like some crazed bot!" Grumbling to himself he flicked open a panel on his forearm.

"Then we have to look for him," saying this bulkhead began to storm off towards the forest.

"Hold it!" Prowl voice cut like ice it seemed to freeze bulkhead in his tracks. Straightening up Prowl turned to face Ratchet "can you pick up Bumblebee's life signal..."

Bulkhead was still frozen in a walking position, Ratchet sighed. "That is what I am trying to do," saying this while moving his digits over the keys of the panel. Suddenly coming to a stop, "found it... It looks like it's he is close I think he's heading this way," pointing towards the patch of scorched tree "should be coming from that direct–"

"On it." Bulkhead said taking off in the direction Ratchet pointed not slowing down before hitting the trees. He crashed through the trees as if they were nothing but twigs.

"Wait! Bulkhead!" Ratchet called after him. Looking over at Prowl, "we best head after him, just in case." Prowl nodded his head in agreement.

Bumblebee glanced up at what once was a starlit sky which had now become clouded over so thick that not even the moon's light could penetrate the heavy clouds. Bumblebee stumbled through the shrubs and small trees with only a single headlight left working. Large areas of his body had chunks of missing paint, in many areas there are gouges and large dints. Every step he took, pain shot through his extremities. Though his injuries were not necessarily life-threatening, they made what should have been a short walk into the longest track of his life. Soon Bumblebee's thoughts began to shift from his pain to the peculiar femme who had saved him.

" _Is it possible that there could still be bot out there who know nothing of the war? Of Cybertronian? Or even Decepticon's!?_ " Soon light rain had begun to fall. When we stopped walking a sudden thought hit him like a symmetric, " _she said she came here a long time ago... But this planet was only recently discovered. By accident, so she has known about it since... Before the_ _–_ " there was a loud crack and rumbling in the distance, looking back up he decided it was most likely just lightning and resumed walking.

The wind began to wail, as the rain continued to fall. Being left with only a singular headlight Bumblebee's visibility was low. He began to feel as though he was walking in circles. From time to time he would his com-link only to hear static. It is most likely because of all the electricity in air. Thunder was no longer as loud as before, however occasionally he could hear a rumbling and saw the flickering of light from a dark distance sky.

Bumblebee stopped, he could have sworn he had heard his name. Assuming it was probably just the wind so he simply brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. Starting to walk he could hear a loud booming sound heading towards him, " _it's only thunder_." Starting to walk Bumblebee listen to the sound suddenly he realized " _thunder has no rhythm!_ " Then a sound cut through the rain and wind.

"Bumblebee!" Suddenly a large giant of a bot came out from the trees just in front of Bumblebee; it was too late for Bumblebee to dodge as the bot came straight for him.

Bumblebee bleeped in surprise realizing it was Bulkhead. Weaving his arms attempting to stop Bulkhead, it was too late. Bulkhead's body slammed into Bumblebee, knocking Bumblebee supine and landing Bulkhead on top.

"Oops," Bulkhead said leaning back and seeing Bumblebee pressed into the ground below him.

From behind Bulkhead, Ratchet stepped out from the trees seeing Bumblebee beneath Bulkhead "for Spark's sake!" Ratchet shouted quickly running over to the two on the ground "Bulkhead! Get off Bumblebee before you off-line him."

"S... Sorry Bee," Bulkhead said weakly, and getting off Bumblebee.

Bumblebee made a few garbled bleeping sounds before passing out. "Now look at what you've done! You –"

"Enough," Prowl said bending down next to Bumblebee. "First we need to take shelter. The cave we passed on the away here should do." Sitting Bumblebee up Prowl placed one of Bee's arms over his shoulder, standing up he began to walk back the way they had came.

It did not take long for their group to reach the cave Prowl had mentioned. Upon entering Ratchet pulled a small sphere from the compartment on his arm, pressing a button on the top of the sphere it began to levitate from Ratchet to the centre of the cave. Soon it lit up illuminating the inside of the interior. The cave seemed to be big enough to fit all four bots rather easily.

Prowl sat Bumblebee down near the back of the cave, still unconscious. Outside the storm had already begun to blow stronger as lightning cracked through the sky. Prowl was about to walk back out into the pitch black night when he felt a servo on his shoulder. Looking back seeing Ratchet with a very stern looking expression, "where are you going? Now is not the time for gallivanting around on your own. If the Deceptacon's are still around and manage to corner you! The storm has knocked out or com-links and –"

Prowl cut Ratchet off, "that's exactly why I'm going." Not allowing Ratchet the time to respond, "Someone needs to tell him we found Bumblebee." Ratchet's look of protests faded away as Prowl's calm words continued "and if Deceptacon's are still around I would rather he not get caught alone..." Ratchet removed his servo and watched as Prowl disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Bulkhead don't," Ratchet said turning around to see Bulkhead seemingly frozen in place. It looked like he was going to try and shake Bumblebee awake.

"I was only going to –"

"I think Bumblebee has gone through enough tonight. Without you shaking what's left, out of him." Ratchet shoved the large bulkhead over, "now if you can keep yourself from being a nuisance, I need to examine his injuries."

Bulkhead walked over to another side of the cave near the entrance grumbling but gave Ratchet the room he needed to work.

The wind howled as lightning ripped through the sky. Gaia was pulling up to a dark garage slowly pulled in trying to remain as silent as she could. "Phew, Mother Nature sure is showin her power tonight." She settled on a large teal shag rug in the centre of the garage, "I'll have'ta tell lil Sis about everything tomorrow." Just as Gaia had begun to power down for the night, lightning cracked as the lights turn on and Christine was standing in the doorway with bloodshot eyes. She wore a robe and expression that could turned any bot into a puddle of mercury.

"Tell me what tomorrow..." Christine's voice was almost a snarl.

Gaia is still in her vehicle mode, reversed only ever so much after seeing Christine. "Oh, Hey! Lil Sis you should like me sleepin' now. Ain't tomorrow some major exams.." her voice trailed off.

"I was! Until Vince called me to tell me how much I owed, since I pulled out mid-race..."

"Oh that, well you see –"

Christine's bloodshot eyes narrowed as she's started walking down towards Gaia, "he was quite concerned, so I made some lame excuse." Christine open Gaia's door and crawled into the driver seat. "We agreed no racing on test nights; I can deal with your night wandering and your occasional disappearing acts..." Reaching up Christine removed the disco ball and hung off the rear-view mirror.

"Wait no! Try to like... Or we can –" proceeding carrying the disco ball got out of Gaia and slammed her side door as hard. " ..." Gaia whimpered as Christine stormed out of the garage. Christine soon returned, carrying several large books and notebooks with pencils and markers. Gaia watched her walk over to the old couch and sit down she turned the books towards Gaia. "If you want me not to pawn the disco ball to pay back the money you owe, then..." Christine threw one of the textbooks at Gaia transforming she caught the book. Remaining crouched down as to avoid putting a hole through the ceiling or knock anything over in the garage. "You better make sure I pass."

Gaia settled down sitting cross-legged and remained as hunched over so she would not damage the garage. "Maybe you should get some sleep," Gaia said carefully opening the textbook.

"My test is in five hours and I doubt I could sleep after tonight's adventure," Christine said her eyes like daggers.

"What if –"

"I'll sell the shag rug to if you don't start quizzing..."

As if Christine had hit a switch, Gaia flipped the textbook open "right! Let's see... "

Ratchet stood in front of Bumblebee with an almost pained expression on his face, "so let me get this straight Bumblebee," his voice seemingly tired, "you found a large amount of energon crystals." Bumblebee nodded and bleeped in confirmation. "And con showed up and surrounded you." Bumblebee started leaping and making large motions with his hands, As if telling a story of epic bravery and great heroics. When Ratchet cutting him off, "So they beat the energon out of you and were about to off-line you." Bumblebee slouched and groaned a beep. "Right! Sooo.o a femme about Bulkhead's size, who was covered in rainbows and... Flowers saved you?!" Bumblebee nodded his helm vigorously. Ratchet and Bulkhead exchanged glances. "Bulkhead," Ratchet snapped "look at what you've done! Bumblebee's memories are completely scrambled with some dream he had after you nearly crushed-"

"I do not believe Bumblebee to be so fragile," a tall lean bot had entered the cave without Ratchet or Bulkhead's notice. His voice was calm yet strong and his eyes were soft. Looking closer his face was stoic.

Ratchet whipped around, "Optimus!"

"Boss! I mean sir," Bulkhead said stiffening.

Prowl had walked up to the left remaining behind Optimus Prime, almost as if he was a shadow. "It's good to see that you are all well. I had become concerned when I was unable to contact any of you." Optimus's voice was so calm and so clear; the image of a mirrored surface of the lake is the only comparison.

"Optimus, if I am to take Bumblebee's claim seriously..." Ratchet glanced at Bumblebee, and then met Optimus's optics. "And there is a ... femme with possible memory corruption on this planet. From what I understand she has no symbol and save Bumblebee's life." Bumblebee still sitting against the cave wall bleeped in confirmation.

"I like Bee's version better," Bulkhead mumbled to himself.

Optimus glanced at the three, "if there was an unaligned bot. Then they are in a great deal of danger."

"Optimus! I believe Bumblebee's condition could –" Ratchet stopped when he saw seriousness in Optimus's optics.

"Bulkhead has Bumblebee described this femme to you?"

"Yeah, but boss –"

Optimus continued cutting Bulkhead off. "Then I want you and Prowl to locate her, before the Decepticon do."

"The Rain may have covered its trail sir. However given its obvious build it won't be much of a problem and pick it up again." Prowl looked to Bulkhead then headed back into the storm.

"Wow! Wait for me," Bulkhead scrambled to his pedes knocking the boulder next to him over, and then followed Prowl.

Ratchet sighed heavily and looked back to Optimus, "though I believe someone helped Bumblebee. I sincerely doubt that someone matching that description..."

Optimus looked at Ratchet's brow raised, "what do you mean old friend?"

Ratchet brought his hand up and rubbed his brow, he seemed to be fatigued. Soon he sighed and yet again faced Optimus once more, "imagine a bot approximately Bulkhead size, with feminine curves. Pink with yellow trim..." Ratchet paused knowing what he was about to say may make him sound crazy. He looked down not able to look at Optimus's face, "it appears there are an abundance of flowers symbols and is... Rainbow infested."

Optimus seemed almost frozen in place as he absorbed Ratchet's words. He soon looked over to the battered Bumblebee, his expression shifted from his usual calm and stoic to that of deep concern. It did not take Bumblebee long to figure out what Optimus was thinking. And as if the pain had simply blown away Bumblebee shot up and started rattling off leaps it was clear he was very angry. " _I may have taken several blows to the head, however there is no way someone could forget the sight of a...a Femme Bulkhead throwing around a bunch of Decepticon's like they were sparkling's._ "

Both Optimist's and Ratchet's optics widened for a moment, they glanced at each other as if silently agreeing. Bumblebee slumped down, "Bumblebee I do not think it is possible for anyone to imagine Bulkhead as a femme."

Ratchet gave Bumblebee a crooked smile, "so I guess we'll have to believe you." Walking over to Bumblebee, Ratchet placed a servo on his shoulder, "now let's take another look at these injuries." Bumblebee felt like strength had suddenly left him as he let out a whimper like bleep.

Still early in the morning storm had finally passed, the sun had began to rise. This day was very different for Gaia as she was the driver, while normally she would have entrusted herself to Christine. Instead Christine sat in the driver seat mumbling while reading a textbook. Occasionally someone would pass and nearly swerve into them seeing that Christine was driving while reading. Gaia spoke so that only Christine would hear "Urr you should take a break, you're totally amazing you'll pass even without all this–"

"Be quiet or quiz me. Do not distract me." Christine's eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a messy ponytail. She also seemed to think a tank top, sweatpants, and a bathrobe were an acceptable outfit; Gaia had tried to protest it but was forced to quit. Christine while she grabbed her breakfast and her school supplies, she had Gaia quizzing her.

Gaia sighed not wanting to incur Christine's wrath for a second time, she simply watched as Christine returned to her mumbling in the book. Suddenly Gaia heard the screech of tires behind her. Using her rear-view mirror she saw a large green Hummer that slammed its brakes hard enough to leave the skid mark. It swung around making an illegal U-turn and sped toward Gaia. "What is this guy doing?" Gaia thought as the Hummer continues to follow behind as she went around a couple of quarters. "Wait, could it be one of the lil sis' ex-boyfriend's?" She tried to see into the darkened windows of her pursuer was able to see anything, "I can't see him, grrrr... Okay stalker X I'm coming for you." Gaia was about to turn when Christine looked at the time and let out a shriek.

"Get a move on big sis or I'll be late!"

"But..."

"Hurry!"

Gaia groaned and sped off trying to keep at least two or more cars between them and their pursuer. Soon they swung into the parking lot in front of the school, and parked as close as she could possibly get to the steps of the school. "Hurry lil sis or... You'll like get totally locked out!" Try to mask panic as she opened the door and unbuckled Christine.

"No, no, no!" Christine was almost shouting as she ran up the stairs and into the school. Gaia closed the car door behind Christine. Immediately Gaia used her mirrors to look around and finally she spotted Christine's would-be stalker.

Keeping a watchful optic on him Gaia remained parked in her stall. After waiting until all the other humans had vacated the lot she saw that no one left the Hummer. "Ok you want trouble," Gaia grumbled as she started her engine, "you got it." Gaia slowly reversed pulling out of her spot she began to pull out of the Parking lot. Glancing back she saw the dark green hummer begin to move towards her. She pulled into the road, the hummer continued to pursue her as she turned down several street. Turning down one of the town backstreets she soon pulled into a narrow ally. Large Building where on both sides and it ended in the back of another building creating a dead-end. Gaia quietly transformed, placing a servo on either wall she began to pull herself up between the buildings. Climbing as high as she could she waited, "I like totally owe Terra for teaching me this." She was not waiting long soon she saw the Hummer swing into the ally it drove beneath her and stopped just short of the alleys end.

Earlier that Morning

Bulkhead and Prowl were nearing a town as they walked, the trees where enough to cover their movements. Prowl Stopped cutting the conversation they had been have off, his optic were as cold as dagger. Bulkhead jumped as if Prowls optics had run him through, "Bulkhead I am in no mood for some fantasy of yours." Prowls voice was calm yet stern, "Now please give me an accurate description."

Seeming to shriek Bulkhead looked at Prowl, "But that's what Bee said. She is pink with a yellow trim, and is covered in rainbows. Oh and infested with Flowers!"

Prowl stared a Bulkhead silent for a moment, "Well the trail ends here." They had came to the edge of town and just as Prowl had said the footprints turned to tire treads then disappeared onto the pavement. "You do some recon in the town perhaps you'll spot her."

"Sure thing," Bulkhead began to walk when he suddenly looked back to Prowl, "But urr, what are you going to do?"

Rolling his optics Prowl started to walk away, "I will be patrolling the perimeter of the town. I may be able to pick up her trail again."

"Oh right, see you later." Bulkhead transformed into a Dark green Hummer; military grade. He sped off leaving Prowl behind.

Prowl sighed deeply, "Just my luck Bumblebee sends us to find Bulkheads dream bot... Primus give me strength." Shaking his helm Prowl disappeared into the trees.

Bulkhead had driven around the town for quite some time, "urg, I'm beginning to think Bee really did have his cogs knocked lose." Activating his com-link, while still driving through the town "Prowl, any luck on your end?"

"Nothing."

"... I'm bored can't we just talk a bit." Bulkhead pleaded.

"If a human happens to hear you..."

"Come on. Humans aren't that observant..." As Bulkhead spoke he passed a pink van, for a moment he found himself admiring its rims. "Besides I haven't seen anything remotely," using his rear-view mirror to check the vans bumper "nice tailgate too..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Urr...sorry. But, Yeah! No pink with yellow..." Bulkhead glanced in his mirror again, "Rainbow..." staring at the van as it was nearly out of view.

"Bulkhead your cutting ou-"

"FLOWERS" shouting, Bulkhead slammed on his brakes, whipping around the middle of the street.

"What the Frag! Bulkhead, are you alright?!"

"I found her Prowl, I found her!" He was nearly shouting in excitement.

"Wait, What!? Are you telling me this femme exists!?"

Bulkhead was trying to catch up to the van getting as close as possible, he found it impossible to get within three car lengths. "Well yeah! Man can she move."

"Don't lose her I'll come to you."

"Don't worry there's no way I'm losing this hotty."Bulkhead sped after the van. "I.I mean femme."

"..For both our sakes I will pretend I didn't hear that."

Bulkhead followed till entering a parking lot slamming his brakes he swung to the side. There were humans and vehicles everywhere, only one very pink. "Slag... Trying to hide humans?" He watched as the van seemed to park. "Is she trying to get caught by the humans!?" Beginning to roll forward saw something very unexpected, a human got out. He froze in place as he watched it run into the building several other humans. His optics drifted back to the van, "maybe I'm wrong... But I was sure that-" Bulkhead's thoughts were cut short as he watched the van slowly reversed slowly pulling out of the parking lot, "I knew it!"

Bulkhead slammed on the gas speeding after the van, in an effort to catch up. However he was so far behind that he could barely see her turning the corner, just as he had thought he had lost sight of her caught a glimpse of the bumper as she turned a corner into an alley. Speeding after her Bulkhead turned down the alley when he did, suddenly he saw wall in front of him. Slamming on his brakes he barely managed to stop only inches from the wall. The alley was narrow he couldn't turn around in his vehicle mode, "I was so sure. Where did –"

Suddenly there was a large bang behind him; something had hit the ground hard enough to bounce Bulkhead shook buildings around him. The silence that followed was cut short by a smooth strong voice though its pitch was higher than his, "I will only say this once pipsqueak. Stay away from my human."

Tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a Saber Bulkhead glanced his mirror. There she was the femme Bumblebee had described though there were few differences from the description, one difference being right servo was a large spiked gauntlet and "she's hot!"

"Did you hear me," Gaia took a steps towards him, her spikes seemed to cut into the very walls as they grazed them.

"In the scariest Unicron," Bulkhead shivered for a moment. Transforming barely managed to turn around in the narrow alleyway.

Gaia froze transform, however did not take long for her rage to resurface "you..." Compartment on Gaia's hip flipped open and ejected a small cylinder. Catching up with her left servo burst the button, barely moments after servo changed into a blade. "What is your business with her?" Gaia snarled. Bulkhead found himself pinned between the alleys walls if she chose to attack now it would most likely end up being fatal.

" ! Wait! Her, who is her? I just –"

Bringing her blade to the mech's neck, "last chance, what is your business?"

Bulkhead could see his fate in her optics, if his next response was not satisfactory he would soon be returned to the well of the all-spark. Racking his processor tried to think of a smart response, however Gaia's blade seem to creep ever closer, "I. I'm a friend of Bumblebee's!"

Gaia stopped, she did not disarm. "You talkin about the lil yellow cutie..." Her voice remained cold and even. "I like him."

"Yeah, yeah! Umm we go way back you see and –"

"I never said I like you..."

Bulkhead stiffened and laughed weakly "yeah... Urr, that's fine. I'm...um...just."

"Just what?"

"Look, you say Bee right?"

"Ya you can like from that group of totally bad scrap helms?" Gaia was still keeping her blade close to Bulkheads neck, however the tension her body seemed to release.

"Umm... Yes. Those Decepti-creeps would have off-line him if not for you. So the boss man wanted us to find you."

"Who is **"us"**?" Gaia risked her blade Bulkhead's cheek.

"Autobot's! Bee, myself and our other comrades."

"Autobot? What's that? Mean nothing to me, what does this boss of yours want from me then?"

Bulkhead felt is already tensed body lock up, "don't know... Right, Bee said you didn't." He jumped seeing what patience Gaia had been showing was nearly out. "You know Optimus Prime right? You worry that you might be targeted by the enemy. You know the ones who attacked Bee?"

"Wait Optimus the..." Gaia retracted her blade however her right servo remained a spiked gauntlet. "Like thanks for your concern but I can take care myself," Gaia began to turn away.

"Wait, at least urr... Come hear him out." Bulkhead was nearly pleading, "I'm sure he wants to thank you himself, and after talking to him want nothing to do with us walk away. The Autobot won't bother you again."

Gaia groaned "fine, but you try anything funny and like I'll personally teach you what your parts look like."

"Y... Yes ma'am." Bulkhead sighed, Gaia transformed moved out of the alley. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what I was going to tell Prowl if you decided not to come," saying this while transforming.

Gaia turned sharply around at the entrance of the alley, "who is Prowl? You said we are going to see Optimus, The Prime."

" is a comrade, we were both sent to find you." Bulkhead slowly pulled out of the alley, "umm follow me."

Gaia watched Bulkhead closely as he started to move back onto the road. She had begun following him when he activate his com-link, "hey Prowl I –"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Gaia snapped, while remaining close enough to hear him.

"Remember me saying I wasn't the only one looking for you," Bulkhead said weakly; his com-link still open.

Prowls voice cut through Bulkheads helm like a knife, "are you in some kind of trouble?"

Bulkhead could feel Gaia staring him down, "Yes ... No! Wait. Prowl I'm alright."

"Bulk-"

"She...urr... let's just say she doesn't like me."

"That's an Understatement," Gaia snarled.

Bulkhead whimpered then continued, "We are heading out the south exit. I'll see you at the meeting point."

"Bringing an unknown directly to Prime! Have you lost all senses!?"

"Prowl, the only reason she was willing to follow me was for me to promise to take her to the big guy."

"... Fine I'll contact Prime, so he'll be ready for any eventuality..."

"Ok. I mean Yes sir!" Bulkhead said laughing weakly.

"And what is so funny..." Gaia's voice was almost a growl.

"N ... Nothing! Ma'am."


	4. Ouch!

_**Author's Note**_

 **Hey I'm Back sorry there where some problems in my life that took priority so i had to take a break but I'm back and writing.**

 **I have been giggling at my own story for some time, so i hope you are enjoying it as much I have been.**

 **Please feel free to ask me questions or simple tell me how much you like or hate my story in review, I know I'm weird I love haters. I say this because i got my first ever hater comment on another story I did It made me bubblely. :P**

 **Enough about and my weird life enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Ouch!**

Bulkhead lead Gaia silently out of the town. Though it was only a 20 minute drive for Bulkhead it felt like an eternity past. As soon as he realized they were getting close, Bulkhead began to speed up. "Hey!" Gaia sped after him, "it's not that easy to lose me." She stayed within a few feet of Bulkheads bumper.

"Ah, sorry I was..." Bulkhead turned off the road, Gaia right behind. "The spots just ahead," gradually he began to slow, taking extra care to carve out a path. That followed silently, pretending not to notice Bulkheads gesture.

Soon came to a small clearing, trees lining its edges and tall grass covered it. Bulkhead transformed started walking towards another Mech sitting cross-legged on the ground towards the centre. The Mech stood up, by his coloration and marking Gaia immediately recognized him as a law bot. _"Like Lexus..."_ She thought this until her optics fell onto the old damage to his armour, _"be not..."_ His expression was very stern as he stood up and turned to look at Bulkhead.

"Where should I start..." His voice calm yet the authority in his words were bolt chilling, "how many protocols have you ignored-"

Gaia transform as she watched Bulkhead reamed out. "Nothing like Lexus, he is to calm. He feels... Dangerous." She remained near the edge of the clearing, glancing around. Terra had told Gaia of their newest Prime, though this Mech had the presence of the leader he was no Prime. "Yo, bucket of bolts" Bulkhead spun around on his heels when he heard Gaia's voice. It two Mech's now silent and looking at Gaia, "you said we were going to see Optimus Prime..." Gaia's eyes narrowed, "and I doubt the guy behind you, is him."

"Well you see –"

Bulkhead was cut off, "I'm Prowl. Normally we would not allow possible enemy near Prime." Prowl's words were cold; he was in no way intimidated by her or her appearance. "However, you did save Bumblebee. For this we are indebted to you, thus the breach in protocol will be allowed."

"Which means?"

"Prime is heading for our location. He will be here momentarily."

"I see..." Gaia glanced up to the sky then back in Prowl's direction, "will he be here soon?"

Bulkhead glanced at each other then back at Gaia, "why do you ask?" Prowls voice remained steady.

Under Prowl's gaze Gaia began to fidget, "cause I totally, gotta get back to my human I'm no –"

"Human! Please tell me it has no idea who or what you are" his voice was calm rang with a sense of urgency.

" . No way man," Gaia said weaving a servo in front of her face. She never been so glad to be standing so far away from someone, making her obvious lie believable. "But um... Like, humans are pretty cool. I doubt there would be any harm. Why not talk to them, just a little?"

Prowl sighed shaking his helm, "Reason one. Humans are prone to erratic behaviour when confronted with the unknown." Gaia found herself silently agreeing, "Second. We're in the middle of a war and Deceptacon's use or kill any they see as our allies. The Cons would probably have you watch as they tear the human apart in front of your optics."

Gaia felt as though the energon had been during from her body she imagined Christine sharing such a fate. Bulkhead leaned into Prowl and in his lowest voice, "go easy on her." Prowl gave Bulkhead a look but before he could speak Bulkhead continued, "Bumblebee wasn't joking. I don't think she knows anything." Prowl looked back at the still shocked Gaia.

Prowl sighed wearily, "It is for their own benefit. We do not wish to impede on the humans more than we already do I just buy simply being on their planet."

Gaia seemed to be lost in her own world, but soon she began to speak. "What are Deceptacon's? You said we are at war, right? So what kind of creatures are they?"Bulkhead stiffened, Prowl remained silent allowing her words to sink in. Gaia glanced at the Mech's who stood silent; he found it both eerie and irritating.

"They are Cybertronian, like both you and I." Gaia nearly leapt out of her own armour when an unfamiliar voice came from behind her. Pivoting around she came face-to-face tall lean Mech.

Gaia suddenly felt quite bashful, " like you wouldn't be?"

The unknown Mech smiles calmly, "I am Optimus Prime."

A shiver ran through Gaia's torso, in a daze as she thought _"Terra never said he was this... Shiny."_

"May I ask your name?" Optimus' voice brought Gaia back to reality.

"I'm like Gaia." she said smiling trying to take in as much him as her optics would allow. Suddenly her processor kicked in, "what! Cybertronian!?"

"Yes the Deceptacon's are Cybertronian." Optimus's voice was calm; he watched her expression changed from that of confidence and determination to a vulnerable pain.

A moment past befor Gaia began to speak, "I. I know in ancient times that we once fought each other but... It nearly destroyed everything. That's why the Primes formed the Council. ... How? Why?"

Optimus rested a servo on Gaia's shoulder, " Do you know of a bot called Megatron?"

"That is the famous gladiator isn't it but like, what does he have to..."

"Megaton had taken note of the corruption , that had began plaguing Cybertron. He began preaching of that all Cybertronians should be treated as equals, many flocked to his banner. "

"That sound great though how could that become a war?"

"Yes I to believed in his cause, however the consul asked both Megatron and I to stand before them. Megatron began his speech of a new Cybertron one united under him. The consul had apparently decided that a new Prime was needed to lead the ever dividing Cybertron."

" They chose you but I don't see-"

"After that Megaton and his followers took the name Decepticons, and they began lashing out at the counsel and any who did not follow Megatron. Soon the whole of Cybertron was a battle field. Brother against brother and friend turned foe. Until one day the unimaginable happened."

Gaia was staring at Optimus in disbelief, "how could it get any worse."

"Cybertron has gone dark."

Gaia felt as though her spark had stopped, "but that's... how...Primus is.."

"Though I am sure this is a shock for you, we all must find strength to carry on. Hopefully one day we will find a way to revive Cybertron but until then, we must survive."

" I understand.. Sir."

"Good." Optimus turned to Bulkhead and Prowl, "Prowl I would like you to asses Gaia's fighting capability, and Bulkhead."

"Yes Boss, ah Sir."

"I would like you to remain close to her, with the Decepticons in the area we cannot be too careful."

Bulkhead glanced at Gaia who was shooting the dirtiest look he had ever seen, "Um sir perhaps someone else would be better suited to-"

Prime place a servo on Bulkheads shoulder, "Bulkhead when I need information, I call upon Prowl. However when I need someone protected, it is you I rely upon."

Bulkhead had forgotten all his anxieties in this moment and stood in a sudden salute, "You can count on me Sir I won't let you down."

Optimus smiled, "you never could Bulkhead."

Gaia had been listening and couldn't seem to get her emotions in check before the angry words left her mouth, " I DON'T NEED PROTECTION."

Prowl was about to say something when Optimus extended his servo in front of him and shock is head. Turning towards Gaia, "I have no doubt you are a most capable bot Gaia, so I ask that you tolerate this arrangement for my sake."

"Your sake? " Gaia looked at Optimus quizzically.

"It would put my Processor at ease knowing you are not alone." Optimus' smiled as he spoke and Gaia felt like she just made a complete aft of herself.

Gaia's optics were cast down, "well if it's for you. I could totally not kill that over stuffed cog and like let him follow me around."

"Thank you, now I must be going . Please all of you take care," Optimus transformed and drove off disappearing into the trees.

Prowl stepped forward, "now that the sun is setting we can-"

"BY THE ALL SPARK!" Gaia shouted, she quickly transformed, "been great meeting you but my human will be looking for me soon if she's not already.." spinning her tire she took off like a shot.

"Bulkhead go after her and once she has dealt with the human bring her back here.."

Bulkhead transformed and sped after Gaia calling back to Prowl, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Made her way back the campus in record time, "Lil Sis is going to kill me." there were quite a few empty parking spot she found one close to where she was originally parked. She was there too long when she could feel the aura of doom. Christine had been watching out one of the window for a sign Gaia was back. Christine hopped into the driver's seat and took a deep breath.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I had to make an excuse to stay when you weren't there. And I just spent three hours listing to my professor's life story! Explain yourself."

"Lil Sis I, shit..." Gaia spotted Bulk head albeit keeping a distance but still too close for her comfort, whispering to Christine "I explain back home please just drive."

Christine knowing Gaia as she did something was up, decided it best to wait till they were home for this conversation. They dove for some time before Christine pulled into the garage at their home. After lowering and locking the door she turned, hand on her hip , "talk you overgrown toaster."

Though Gaia had told Christine so much about Cybertron she was sure where to begin, so she started rambling starting with that morning events. Christine listened as Gaia explained confronting their pursuer, to meeting the Optimus Prime which Gaia went into great deal describing his hotness, which resulted with nearby sprocket wrench getting thrown at her. She told Christine everything until Gaia herself wasn't sure if she wanted to pound someone into mush or cry until she seized up.

Christine remained silent. it was a lot for her to take in, "So then we don't tell them I know about you right. I can pretend you're just a dull boring car again."

"For your information I am totally where the parties at," Gaia said revving her engine a bit. Soon both started laughing which just as soon turned to silence.

"Look I may not get the whole losing your planet thing but if you ask me I don't mind lending you mine."

"Aww Lil Sis-" Gaia started to sniffle.

"Whoa there big girl, don't start wailing if the green Butthead is out there he may know something's up." It took all of Gaia's strength not to laugh, she knew Christine wasn't trying to be funny but said his name wrong. "But I'm turning in early.. so if you wanna go and take care of business just be back by noon tomorrow."

"Sure thing, night."

"Night," Christine said before walking out of the garage.

Gaia waited an hour to be safe, before trying to leave and then she saw it. Christian had locked the side bolt on the garage, "Lil Sis you're so cruel.." Gaia transformed while in the tiny space it was not her first time doing this so she luckily broke nothing and remained crouched, using a digit she attempted to unlock the door only to rip the lock off the door and wall. "I'm like totally dead tomorrow." She safely managed to lift the door, returning to her vehicular mod. Gaia drove out seeing Bulkhead a ways down the street. She pretended not to see him and drive in the opposite direction.

Bulkhead sped after her, "So-o Prowl says to we need to go back to the field." Gaia huffed and sped off towards the field, Bulkhead groaned as he followed behind her. However he found he rather Liked the view and prayed that she didn't notice.

Upon arriving back at the field Gaia spotted another bot she did not know speaking with Prowl, and by the design on his armour she guessed he was disguised as an ambulance. Bulkhead pulled up next to her, "That's Ratchet."

"I never asked you.." Gaia transformed and made her way toward the two.

Prowl turned to face Gaia, "Good your back," gesturing towards Ratchet who looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Ratchet here is our Medic. I asked him to give you a check up before I test your fighting abilities."

Gaia looked at the Med-bot, "Look I'm fine." She looked back to Prowl "let's get this over with."

Ratchet grabbed Gaia by the collar and pulled her face down so she was level with his, "Have you received any medical training formal or otherwise?"

"Wah- Well no but-"

"Then I'll be the judge of whether or not you are FINE." Gaia's face was frozen in shock as she found herself sitting as Ratchet had directed her.

As Ratchet was scanning her and performing other tests Gaia was thinking to herself, "I think he just turned me into one of my students..."

"It appears your translator and com-link are damaged it will only take moments to fix."

"... yeah they have been down since I got here. ... It was a ruff landing."

"Ow in sparks name how have you managed all these years." Ratchet asked as he worked.

"I was fortunate enough that a totally stupid group of like males of the species thought I was like their Van, so I rolled with it. I taught myself their language and learned their rules that way."

"You must have the patience of Primus then, I doubt any of us could have done that especially without getting caught." Ratchet finished, "alright try out you com-link on Prowl. I have already put myself, Prowl and Bulkhead on your frequency.

Gaia places two digits on the side of her helm, "um like testing.."

"It works.." Prowls voice sound as if it came from her own head.

"Thanks Ratchet you're the best," Gaia said kissing Ratchet on his cheek.

Ratchet seemed to overheat for a moment before clearing his thought, "it seems I am no longer needed I will leave the rest to you Prowl. Miss." Ratchet quickly transformed and left.

Prowl walked a bit away from Gaia, pivoting around he faced her. "Well then show me what you can do."

"Wait you don't mean you want me to attack you!?"

"Yes."

"No offence but you could get like seriously hurt. I'm totally double your size."

"You need not be concerned, by all accounts I would like you to try and offline me if you are so able. Anything less and you won't so much as land a blow."

Gaia found his attitude rather annoying, "all right have it your way, but don't blame me the cute doctor has to put you back together again."

In moments Gaia charged at Prowl with all her speed, Prowl did not move. Swinging her fist Gaia thought she would feel metal crushed under her fist but the was nothing in front of it, following through on her swing she hit the ground with great force leaving a small crater. Straightening up Gaia spun around until she saw Prowl and swung again this time she saw it. Prowl swayed and moved around her she felt like she was frozen in time. Slamming into the ground again but before she could get to her pedes or turn her helm she felt the cold muzzle of a blaster resting on the back of her head, "If my digit twitches you die, you move - you die or if I get bored of this - you die..." Prowl's voice was colder than any ice as he continued to speak, "now what do you do?"

"I.I" Gaia felt terror, fear froze her in place.

"..." Prowl and Gaia both remained silent, "wrong answer." Gaia braced herself, however Prowl removed the blaster from Gaia's helm, "Get up. We'll do it again.." Gaia was shaking, but rose to her feet and turned to face Prowl again. His blaster was holstered on his hip, "well... come at me." Gaia wasn't sure what to do when she heard his voice again, "alright then I'll come to you."

"W-wait-" before she could blink Prowl was on her. Gaia barley managed to bring her arms up to block a kick aimed at her chest. Before Gaia had time to react Prowl spun around side sweeping Gaia's knee it caused her to start to fall forward, in an attempt to brace herself she reached out. However Prowl grabbed her outstretched arm, flipped behind Gaia forcing her arm to come behind her. Gaia felt the pain shoot through her as she slammed into the ground. After a short time he released her arm. It took a few moments for her to sit up on her knees as she turned to look at Prowl.

"You have great strength and flexibility which is rare in a bot your size, Gaia. That being said you have no form and are slow and also when things do not go as you plan then you freeze up. You need to be adaptable on the battlefield or you and your comrade will be off-lined." Prowl walked up to Gaia, "I will teach you but to do that you need to get up."

Gaia felt a strange new resolve build in her as she rose to her pedes, "Please Sensei teach me."

Every night from that point on Gaia met with Prowl in the Field while Bulkhead silently watched. A year passed by quickly for Gaia and her fighting capabilities had been steadily improving. Gaia pulled into the field ready for more training. Prowl looked over at her, "good, but I will no longer be your sparring partner."

"What but Sensei!"

"From now on you will face off with Bulkhead."

Both Gaia and Bulkhead "WHAT!"

"I need to get back to tracking the Decepticons, they have moved from this area. So I must follow, Gaia you have improved enough that I doubt two of us are need to watch over you however you are a long way from facing a Decepticon fleet. So Bulkhead you will hence forth be her sparring partner. Now both of you ready yourselves."

Both, "Understood."

Gaia and Bulkhead position themselves across each other. Gaia run at Bulkhead, sending several powerful kick his way. Bulkhead blocked each one, so Gaia started throwing punches and again he block.

"Bulkhead why aren't you swinging back she can't improve if you let her win," Prowls voice was stern.

"B-But Prowls she well.."

" You better not say it's because I'm a FEMME" Gaia's rage bubbled.

"Wah n-no I just-"

"Gaia you may feel free to use your weapons on bulkhead and also if you are able to defeat him once, he will no longer be your shadow" Prowls voice almost sounded amused, Bulkhead' jaw nearly came un hinged.

"Is that so," Gaia reached down and pull a cylinder out of one of her compartments.

"PROWL!"

"If you like you can keep going easy on her if you like."

Gaia's servo had changed into a sword, reflexively bulkheads servo turned into a large wrecking ball. Gaia's blade was going straight for his head he swung his weapon nailing Gaia in the side and sending her into the ground. "Scrap, You ok!?"

Gaia got back on her feet turned to face Bulkhead, " yeah again." Gaia charged at the ready Bulkhead.

 ** _To be continued-_**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Poor Bulky... Prowl is such an ass. So what do you think?**

 **Well I'll see you all in the new chapter, Oh what's that spoiler! OK her the next chapter's tittle look away all :**

 **"To Run or Not to Run Lexus?"**


	5. To Run or Not to Run, Lexus?

**_Chapter 4: To Run or Not to Run, Lexus?_**

 _Mount St. Helens_

 _Washington, USA_

 _May 18, 1980_

The Mountain shock violently, along the north face the surface began to crack. Dislodging a stasis pod, its beacon activated and the alarm began sound. Inside laid a red, black and blue Femme. "Environment scanned. Analysing Data. Results; Danger to life form imminent. Initiating Emergency wake protocols now." The pod began repeating a single phrase, "Danger, please vacate the area immediately."

Soon Lexus reactivated, in the moment she was deactivated. The vision of the ship in flames as she float safely away, was burned into her memory, "TERRA, DON'T TERRA!" Lexus screaming franticly it took her a few moments to realize she was no longer in space and all she could see outside the pod's window was a black grey smoke. "What is..." the pod's warning finally sank in. " I need to get out of here," Lexus slowly pushed the pod's door open, sliding it the door fell next to the pod. Lexus found it hard to vent, she saw what looked like sparks floating along the smoke.

Lexus pulled herself from the pod, though she was wobbly at first she managed to stand. She tried to look around but all she could see was ash and smoke, "where am I?" Suddenly the ground beneath her shook, knocking her prone as the ground heaved a load quack rang out and she could hear the crumbling of rock and a strange hissing. Standing yet again she turned to where her pod was only to see a large chasm had opened and in it was molten rock, " 's... MAGMA!?" The ground beneath her pedes began rumbling, "Oh no. .No." Stepping back all life left her as she felt the ground give way beneath her give way. As she began to fall towards the magma below, she felt another servo grab the back of her arm. She shrieked as she fell a short distance only to slam into the rocks, after realizing she was no longer falling she looked up seeing a mech covered in enough ash he was a white-ish grey with black spots. The Mech was laying flat on the ground and with one hand he held her in place, he was the only thing keeping her from an extremely bad case of hot foot.

Lexus felt a mix of fear and calm as she stared into if blue optics, she wanted to both scream and cry. The Mech slowly reached down grasped her shoulder and began to hoist her back up, the ground continued the shake. Once she was up Lexus turned to the Mech, "T. T. Thank you. I thought I was a gon-" The Mech was looking up towards a higher ledge, Lexus soon realized what he was worried about, there was a red glow and it was getting closer, " that!?" Before she could even finish thing the Mech had grabbed her servo in his and started running down the steep decline.

Lexus ran as hard as she could, however at time it felt like she was being dragged along behind the Mech. Her fear and nerves got the better of her as they ran, "Your fast aren't you!" The Mech did not respond, "If I'm holding you back you know you can run on ahead", no response "I mean no point in both of us returning to the well." The ground had leveled out and the bot was still unresponsive this only made Lexus more unsure and scared, "Will You at least tell me your name?" Lexus called out almost pleading.

He looked back at her, she heard him make a strange garbled bleeping.

"Wha!?"

Both had run for a long time before the mech had finally slowed; they had finally come to an area where they could see more than each other. Everything was covered in soot, the Mech was looking around some large lumps, "umm I want to thank you for saving me I... umm what are you doing?" As if he must have found what he was looking for the Mech reached down and pulled a large metal thing out from the ash and soot, "What's that?"

The Mech carried it over and sat it in front of her, he started gesturing and making garbled bleeps.

"Could you try that again in Cybertronian..."

He seemed to droop for a moment; he started gesturing to his throat.

"Wait... Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, and started gesturing to his chest then the car still bleeping.

"Urr... Wait do you want me to scan it?"

He nodded his helm vigorously.

"Ok I got it," Lexus's scanned the car, "right now what?"

The Mech transformed into a Lanicia Beta Monte Carlo 1979, a sharp design and shape however Lexus could not make out his color under all the ash plastering his body. He bleeped at her again, "oh right." Lexus transformed into a Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham 1980, she too was plastered in ash. "So now what?" The Mech turned and started driving away, "I guess I'm following you?!"

As Lexus followed Bumblebee she began to notice strange small organics in the machines they past. "What are those thing!? They look like some weird growth. We should tell them that can't be good for a bot..." The mech started making low squeaking sounds it looked like it was shaking a bit, "Oh for Primus what is that thing!" Lexus said spotting a cow's rear in a truck trailer, the mech bleeped still shaking. "It smells worse than the slug pit's under the city!" Luckily the truck turned off the road. Lexus carried on like this for four long hours.

Finally they reached an abandoned gas stations just off a dirt road. "What are we doing here? Where is here anyway?" The mech transformed, Lexus did also. "Why did we ha-"The mech covered her mouth with both his servo's.

He made some pleading bleeps. Lexus looked at him confused.

"Bumblebee..."Both Lexus and Bumblebee jumped at the sudden voice. Looking over they saw a dodge St. Regis police car pulled out from behind the gas station, it transformed into a mech larger than the one who had help her, and he was around her size but a much bulkier build. "I want an explanation as to why you did not wait for back up. Now."

"Hey who do you thi-" The littler mech waved to quiet Lexus and quickly trotted over to the other mech, Lexus grumbled as she watch the two's exchange she began feeling ignored.

The larger let out a exasperated sigh, "All right I understand the urgency, and however you have no idea as to her motives for being on this planet. Let me guess you saw a femme and forgot we are at war and neglected the fact she may be a Con." The smaller bot seemed to be deflating by the second; this only made Lexus more irritated. "Do you have any idea how many protocols you just broke. Your behavior was juvenile at best and your luck to still be online."

"THAT IS IT!" Both mech's look at the now fuming Lexus. "Look Bub I don't know who you think you are but he save my skid plate and-"

"You are correct." The large bot spoke walking up to face Lexus his voice was even, "which could have not only killed him but any who followed after him, we are a team" His optics narrowed pinning Lexus in place, "and he forgot that."

Lexus found herself taken aback by his blunt unflappable statement, " may be but he save my Spark so-"

"Is YOUR Spark more important than my team and our collective goal."

"Uh, urr no but-"

"Then perhaps you should simply be thankful for his idiocy and be quiet."

Lexus felt like she did whenever her trainers back at the academy would point out her mistakes to everyone. She found herself looking down then could hear the other mech bleeping away.

"I am not being to harsh Bumblebee, and I will deal with you later. Now as for you femme; Name, faction, and designation."

Lexus was startled to a moment, "Um urr." She quickly straightened up, "Officer Lexus, lead sniper of unit 083, Icon street task force.(AKA police)" Both mech exchanged glances, the larger groaning, "hey I take great pride in being part of the force and I am Honored to have such an amazing squad... What's your name, designation and Faction? What's a Faction any way?"

The large bot sighed, "It seems you may have memory corruption so ... I am Commander Prowl of special operations and information, and guard to counsel Shadow City designation Forces. (Elitist team AKA boogieman)" Lexus felt her spark sink to her pedes, he was not only her superior but her superiors superior.

"Aah Sir" attempting a weak salute, " my rudeness I-"

"At least that is what it was", Prowl pointed a digit towards the other mech "he's Bumblebee; a punk." Bumblebee must have taken offence since he started bleeping and waving his arms with a rather perturbed expression. "Bumblebee I used a title she would get," Bumblebee drooped in defeat.

"Um Sir I don't see why such a specialized officer would come to this planet," Lexus felt a great fear build in her and Prowl could sense it but pretended not to. " _Please tell me he's not after us, I know we had a forced illegal launch and we may have fired back causing more damage than intended but... Primus, what did I do to deserve all this._ " Lexus thought's ran rampant before Prowl snapped her out of it.

His voice stern "Rookie, I need you to tell me the state of Cybertron as you know it."

Lexus forced back her annoyance as Prowl ignored two of her questions, "well there was a bit of unrest with all those political rallies and such and a few isolated riots, but in all I guess it was good. What does that have to-"

"Do you happen to know a femme by the name of Gaia?"

"Gaia! Wait you know her? Thank Primus I was so worried what about Terra have you seen her to? Are they okay?"

"Do you know what a Decepticon is?"

"..." Lexus was getting angry, "I don't know and frankly I could care less. I crashed and I need to know if the others are ok."

"What about Autobots?"

"A. Autobots. AUTOBOTS!" Lexus snapped, "I don't care if that's the spawn of Unicron. I need answers and you haven't answered one of my questions. I answered your questions know I deserve - no I demand you answer me..."

"What makes you think I need do such thing?"

"B. Because I-"

"I. Owe. You. Nothing." Lexus felt her rage fizzle out against Prowl's cold words. "Let me explain your situation. Cybertron is nothing like you remember it. It has long been divided into two factions: Autobots and Decepticons. Bumblebee and I are Autobots we are fighting a war against an enemy that has every advantage, and they will sink to any low to get what they want. You are no Autobot and as far as I'm concerned you are a potential threat."

"Threat I-"

"I am not done." Lexus felt her sparks sink again, "You have no way to prove to me you are not a Con, and the only reason you're still standing is because of Gaia whether or not you truly know her or not is yet to be decided. If what you say is true you are still a risk to both our cover and our lives. The Cons are unforgiving and will use any advantage or bot they can." Lexus hated that everything he said made sense, "and my team will come first. Do you understand Rookie?"

Lexus gritted her denta, "Yes, sir."

"Good, for now you stick with us at all times." Prowl turned to Bumblebee, "we need to move farther away I want to avoid, any media, or emergency vehicles."

As Prowl spoke to Bumblebee suddenly it hit Lexus, _"Did he say war!? That can't be - How? Why? It sounds like Gaia is ok though but Terra..."_ The memory of their ship in flame as it hurdled to Earth flashed through her mind _. "Did she see it coming, was all that just to protect us? Primus please tell me Terra's still..."_ Lexus was clutching her spark chamber, _"I nearly fall into magma, get dragged around at top speed, and made to take a new transformation. I get stuck with a mute yelled at and now War. I don't believe it."_ Her vision began to blur, Prowl and Bumblebee had noticed her silence she started to sway a little.

"Rookie...Hey, Rookie!" Lexus fell forward, "Scrap!" Prowl dove barley catching her before she hit the ground, Lexus had fainted. Prowl shook his helm looking at the unconscious femme, then to Bee "still think she won't be a problem..." Bumblebee shrugged, smiling weakly he beeped sympathetically.

 ** _Nevada: 1am_**

Prowl and Bumblebee had been driving for approximately ten hours and the sun had set, there was a trailer attached to Prowls bumper; covered by an old canvas tarp. Lexus lay beneath still out cold. Bumblebee was blasting the radio, the song upside down by Diana Ross. And he was swerving to the beat. "Bumblebee... BumbleBEE... BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee let out a surprised bleep. Nearly swerving into the ditch, he straightened out. "You look like an intoxicated human." Prowl's voice was sharp, "Look there's an abandoned building it looks big enough..." Prowl felt the trailer shit, "It seem the dead weight finally woke up." Both Prowl and Bumblebee turned off the road and sped toward a rundown silo.

They had barley pulled in and transformed when Lexus sprang up flinging the tarp off, "What happened, where am I!? Who-"

Prowl looked at Bumblebee, "Does this Rookie ever stop talking?" Bumblebee looked from Prowl to Lexus who was for lack of a better term freaking out, he drooped. Prowl rubbed his temples "This is going to be a long night.."

Lexus got off the trailer feeling a bit wobbly, "Why do I feel like I was just launched out of an airlock?"

"You fainted ten cycles ago; we had to tow you the entire time."

"I - what really..." Lexus blushed with embarrassment she had never fainted before, she felt almost ashamed.

Bumblebee sensing how she felt started bleeping, Prowl sighed "he says it's not your fault you almost fell in a volcano and you were running at peek so once all the stress was gone... and now he's just repeating himself... basically you overheated and shut down to adjust ." Bumblebee was nodding until Prowl said that last part. "Even though you just activated Bumblebee and I need to power down for a while. So all three of us will rest here together."

" Yes sir. Wait! No way am I powering down with a bunch of Mechs."

"Oh for," Prowl groaned. "You will - it is safer in numbers and unlike unlike, you are not trained to wake when you are under attack."

"Then how about I just find a different place to-"

"And if they catch you alone you're offline."

"But I-"

"Offline."

Lexus finally fed up pulling out her rifle, "This is not just for show there is no better marksbot."

Bumblebee glancing at Prowl knowing what was about to happen he took a few steps away from Prowl, "Oh how cute let me guess E.M.P bullets..."

"Of course," Lexus declared proudly.

"Alright then," Prowl smirked, "let's make a bet."

"A Bet!?"

"Yes we will have a little match" Prowl walked outside and Lexus followed, "And if you and your toy gun manage to hit me you may rest where ever you chose but if not, you do as I say when I say it without questioning it."

Lexus thought about it a moment looking at the distance between herself and Prowl she was positive she could easily drop him, "You're on."

"Good." Prowl and Lexus stood facing a distance away, "Ready...Start."

In an instant Lexus brought her rifle up, looking down the scope she realised she lost in that instant. Instead of heading straight for Lexus, Prowl dropped low to the ground and sprinted in a mere nano-tick he slammed a fist into her gut. Lexus doubled over and fell to the ground. "Y. You win," she groaned.

Prowl reached down and hoisted her up on her pedes, "good now back inside transform and park it."

Lexus dragged herself back inside the silo, she transformed. As did Prowl and Bumblebee they both pulled up on either side of Lexus, she went to move and Prowl thumped her with his passenger door, "Hey!"

"Park it."

"You're too close, it's uncomfortable."

"Park it or I'll make you."

"Yes sir," Lexus grumbled, "overgrown nanny bot."

"What?"

"HUH! I didn't say anything, night!"

The next morning all three were up bright and early. Prowl looked at Lexus, "we are going to remain in our alt-mods for the day."

"What! Wh-" Lexus suddenly remembering the bet, bit her lower lip.

"... also we are going to go into a city that is run by organic." Prowl noticed the look of shock on Lexus' face, "The organics are the dominate species on this planet they are called humans. They all look different and have certain rules. We will drive around their city and we will do so in silence after we can discuss things after."

"Yes sir."

The three started driving it took them three more hours of driving then passed a sign; Welcome to Las Vegas. Lexus was about to speak but caught herself. Bumblebee sped off ahead leaving Lexus with Prowl. She and Prowl drove around for quite some time her head was spinning with questions, she stayed as close to his bumper as possible. He knew she would not be able to remain quiet much longer, so he pulled into an above ground parking lot. He found an empty area and parked Lexus pulled up next to him.

"You can speak now but keep you voice low."

"OK where to start... What was that dirty organic talking about, 'the goats are going to rule us?' What was with the random slowing and stopping about? Is it normal for organics to through other organics who aren't wearing armor? Why is there armor so flimsy I saw that one walking and it's long leg armor was blown up it was having trouble getting it back down? Also I couldn't understand some things they said?"

"That organic is one of the reasons we hide our true selves, some humans are easily swayed and are prone to panic. He seems to believe a small hairy creature they eat will conquer them." Lexus started giggling. "I was obeying the laws, they have a variety of signs and other mechanisms in place for safety." Prowl continued on explaining a variety of road laws and described the signs and their meaning. "They most likely lost gambling and was thrown out." Lexus groaned, "It's not armour it is a material they wear for modesty but it is similar to armour I suppose." Prowl sighed, "I believe you translator is broken, one you don't understand Bumblebee but you get quite a large chunk of the humans so it's at least functioning at 60%. Is that all?"

"Oh why did those... Humans. Why did they all run when that one human opened his long brown armor, I mean cloth. They yelled and ran away."

"Ah... That would be the equivalent of a bot flashing you his spark chamber."

Lexus shivered "ewwww."

"Be quite."

"Wah-"

"Shhh." Lexus fell silent.

A human walked between Lexus and Prowl, _"Where did it come from?"_ she thought. The man turned to Lexus, he had a coat hanger. _"What is he doing!?"_ as he approached her, Prowl suddenly swung his door slamming the man between them. "Prowl!" she squeaked out.

The man slumped onto the ground unconscious, "also never allow a human to steal you, purchase you, and or trade you. If they do you will pretend to be their vehicle."

"What seriously?"

"We will remain in disguise at all time and avoid human contact as much as possible. It is better for everyone if we stay that way." Prowl pulled out, "Meet Bumblebee he's around the corner I have business to take care of, practice driving and obeying the laws." Once he was done speaking he drove away.

Lexus met up with Bumblebee and began following him around, paying close attention to the signs and both Bumblebee's and the humans reactions to the signs. After sometime Bumblebee gave Lexus a nudge to try it on her own as he followed her. She was doing great until she was coming to a light, "Ok, green is go, red is stop," Lexus saw the light turn yellow ,"Yellow means..." She remembered an earlier vehicle, "right speed up!" She slammed on the gas, the light turned red before she got into the intersection and she went through it. Bumblebee was right behind her, he was in shock of what she did. Suddenly there were sirens with red and blue flashing lights. Lexus was confused and panicking while Bumblebee got in front of her to get her to follow him.

The two ripped through the streets, cops in hot pursuit. They managed to get some distance between them. The two bots turned down an ally, suddenly a police car pulled out in front of them both were about to panic when, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?" It was Prowl," Both of you in that yard now."

They did as they were told Prowl pulled in front of the yard as cops came into the ally, using his speaker he spoke to them "The perps went down the side road!" the cops turned out the side road as he said. Prowl pulled over to the two. "How moronic can you get! I say blend and you too get an entire police station after you. Bumblebee I expected more from you."

"It was an-"

"It doesn't matter what it was. At night fall Bumblebee will lead you out of here, can you handle that." Bumblebee bleeped weakly. Prowl sped off.

Lexus was fuming and Bumblebee could tell, when night fell came they snuck out of town. They were still covered in ash and soot it made them stand out. Bumblebee spotted an oasis and ushered Lexus to it. "What are we doing here? ..." He transformed so Lexus did too. Bumblebee grabbed her suddenly and threw her into the water. "By the All-Spark that is cold, why you!" Lexus grabbed Bumblebee and dragged him in knocking him over she laughed as he squeaked.

Once she stopped laughing she looked at the bot still sitting in the water , "Thanks Bee." He bleeped happily, turning around he washed off the ashes still clinging to him. Lexus got out of the water she looked at Bumblebee then back to the empty road, _"Run..."_ She shook her head, but the thought clung. Bumblebee had his back turned, "I'm sorry Bee..." her voice was low, she took her alt-mod and sped off.


	6. Consequences

**Authors notes:** **Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience. Things have been hectic for me I got injured again so it was hard to stay in front of the computer to type. However I am doing much better, also I am actually writing two stories. The other is on episodes which I try to update once a month but between that I will be working on this one, it helps with writers block. Enough about me enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Consequences**

Lexus had been off-roading for some time, the sun's rays were slowly lighting the sky. Her mind buzzed with thought of meeting Bumblebee, Prowls explanations, but most of all Gaia and Terra. If Prowl was actually looking for them, she wasn't about to let him use her against them. Beside his whole story was beyond unbelievable and she had no reason to trust or believe him. Lexus was so lost in her thought she hadn't noticed three black sharp designed cars were closing in on her. Her thoughts turned to Bumblebee from him rescuing her to them running from the police and finally her running from him, "I'm so sorry Bee, but I have to find the others."

There was a sudden loud beeping sound it snapped Lexus out of her head, "What!? Is it Bumblebee?" Using her rear-view mirror she glanced behind her. There were three black cars were closing in on her fast and farther back she could see a yellow care whom was blaring his horn repeatedly. "Who?" Before she could react, four dark jets dove in front of her they transformed landing. Lexus slammed the break and swerved to avoid slamming into them, she pun out and came to a stop facing to opposite direction.

The three cars transformed as they approached, they were sharply shaped and larger then Lexus. Lexus transformed she reached behind her to grab her rifle, but she froze when she heard the hum of blasters charging glancing behind her she could see the bots behind her had their blasters sights trained on her. The three closed in on her their blasters drawn; she was completely surrounded with nowhere to go. Just as it looked like they were about to fire, a Yellow car slammed into two of the car bots as it flipped through the air it transformed landing in front of Lexus was Bumblebee. He grabbed Lexus by the helm and forced her to the ground just as the five other bots opened fire. Two bots were hit square in the chest. Bumblebee grabbed Lexus by the collar he bleeped as he forced her to her feet; he pushed her forward into a run as the other bots began to fire at them. Bumblebee returned fire as they ran, keeping himself between their fire and Lexus.

Lexus was terrified and confuse, _"Why would they just open fire for no reason? What's going on?"_ her thoughts buzzed, when suddenly she was shoved hard to the side she fell landing behind a large rock formation. Looking behind she saw Bumblebee on the ground, his back and limbs had scorch marks. He had bushed Lexus into cover while also shielding her from fire. "BUMBLEBEE!" She scrambled to her feet the moment she stuck her head out the bots started firing again, she quickly duck back behind the rock. She looked over to Bumblebee him injuries were too severe; she couldn't tell if he was still online. She pulled out her rifle, her severs were shaking "Come on Lexus you can do it." Lexus steeled herself, then sprang from behind the rock she rolled, aimed her rifle and quickly shot a single bullet at each bot. It looked as though an electrical shock rang through them, then they went limp. "Ha I Did IT! Oh no, Bumblebee!"

Lexus grabbed Bumblebee rolling him over he opened his optic's he bleeped weakly, "Thank Primus, Bee I'm so s-" A sudden blast barley missed Lexus's head, quickly looking up she saw the bots were recovered and aiming their blasters at them. Gathering all her strength she lifted Bumblebee and dove behind the rock, narrowly dodging the blasts. Lexus held Bumblebee close as the bot kept firing chipping away at the rock, she could hear them coming closer. "My E.M.P. Bullets. How did they recover so quickly?"

Suddenly the blaster fire was replaces with a metal on metal slamming. Lexus slowly looked around the rock keeping the injured Bumblebee in her arms, and the sight she saw froze her solid. It was Prowl, facing five armed bot on his own and he was winning. One was already down, Lexus watched as Prowl fought. He had grabbed hold of one's arm, he slammed him into two other bots as he did the bot's arm came off, a blue glowing liquid spurted from him. Prowl swung the arm down on another bot, Lexus cringed as she saw his helm cave in. Using his free servo Prowl struck the last standing bot in his spark chamber, his servo penetrated deep into his chest. The two who had fallen earlier had barley gotten up, Prowl dropped the arm and pulled his pistol from its holster and fired two shot that hitting both in the back of the head. Lexus watched as Prowl stood up removing his servo from the bot, and holstered his gun.

Prowl was covered in energon as he quickly made his way over to Lexus and Bumblebee, "What is your status?"

"I.I. -" Lexus was shacking and stuttering.

"Rookie Report" Prowls voice was stern.

"Only a few scratches, but Bumblebee he's hurt badly."

Prowl stepped around to see Bumblebee, he knelt down "Bumblebee can you transform."

Bumble bleeped, he twitched but soon he shook his head.

"Understood," Prowl pulled Bumblebee's arm over his shoulder and hosted him on his feet.

"Hey we shouldn't move him, he needs first aid."

"Enough, it is because of your selfishness that Bumblebee is in this condition. Know you can either follow mw or stay here and wait for their reinforcements to get here." Prowl began walking away, Lexus was frozen sitting on the ground. Managing to gather herself she followed after Prowl.

They came to a forest area and managed to find cave that was hidden amongst trees. Prowl sat Bumblebee near the back of the cave, he pulled out a small tool and started to seal and patch Bumblebees injuries. Lexus kept her distance she felt guilty, confused, scared and worried. She sat silently watch Prowl work, once he was done he stood up walked to Lexus grabbing her by the collar he slammed her hard into the cave wall. "What in Primus were you thinking? Do you thing a war is a game!?"

"Wha- no I-"

"No you weren't thinking, and you thought I was making that story up right."

Lexus wanted to defend herself but she couldn't, he was right and she knew it "I... I'm sorry"

"You're sorry. Sorry doesn't cut it. You chose to run off, you chose to betray our trust."

"You wouldn't give me answers!" Lexus was almost in tears she couldn't hold herself back, "You won't tell me where Gaia is, or what's going on. All you do is yell at me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. You say we are at war but how do I know I can trust what you say?"

"What are you a sparkling the world does not bend to you. You throw a temper tantrum and ran off, because of that my comrade may not see tomorrow."

"Tantrum! You won't tell me what's really going on and just expect me to be ok this that. It's not like I asked for Bumblebee to..." Lexus fell silent when she looked a Bumblebee slumped on the ground.

"Why would I give you information? So you can do more damage, I think not. You have done nothing but prove that I cannot Trust you."

"I..." Lexus optic's fell to the ground.

Prowl finally release Lexus, she sank to the ground "I had be trying to move up our meeting." Prowl walked over to the entrance and sat down looking out. "Or are you only saying you're one of her ally's?"

"Wait Gaia, we going to see Gaia."

"The meeting would normally have been in two months, however I agree with Bumblebee. Bringing you to Gaia is the fastest way to know if you lying or not." Prowl stood up, "we can't move till Bumblebee is more stable and until the Con's give up on looking for us... Come here."

Lexus slowly walked over, "y-yes?"

Prowl pulled out his second gun, Lexus jumped remembering the earlier fight. He removed his guns clip, "use these instead of you E.M.P. Bullets."

Lexus held the cartridge in her hand "but these are-"

"Really, I need to cover our track wile I'm gone you need to keep watch if you see a bot who's not me shot them understood."

"What but-... No I'm no killer."

"Then aim for their joints, however if they get to you the will kill you but only after they torture Bumblebee until he is off-lined in front of you." Prowl headed out of the cave and disappeared into the trees.

"Wait!" Lexus stared at the cartridge in her servo, "I ... No I can't." Lexus pulled her rifle out and crouched down near the entrance of the cave.

Several hours had past the sun had come and gone yet Prowl had not returned. Lexus found her optics glance back at Bumblebee, but when she heard leaves rustling she whipped around ready to fire. Through her site she saw a brown fuzzy creator bound out of the bushes and up a tree, Lexus sighed deeply "that's the tenth time." Lexus's servos were shacking, "Why isn't be back? What if he's caught, or he abandoned us, what will we do if-if he." Her whole body shivered, "No I need to stay calm." Lexus looked to the back of the cave at Bumblebee who was slipping in and out of conciseness, her spark fell.

"I see you are easily distracted."

Lexus spun towards the voice, but as she tried to bring her rifle up someone had already grabbed it and the barrel pointed down. Lexus's optics met the bot's, it was Prowl Lexus's legs lost strength and she began to fall. Prowl grabbed her by the waist pulling her in he held her up, "I. I thought."

"Can you stand?"

Lexus suddenly realized their position her face turned a red hue, " sorry." She pulled herself back from him.

"Good." Prowl released her and walked over to Bumblebee, "Looks like he's still on line."

"Excuse me what did you think would happen!?" Lexus felt both embarrassed and annoyed, suddenly she remembered how Prowl had said he did not trust her. "Oh My- You thought I would kill him didn't you!?"

Prowl Glances at Lexus, "The thought did cross my mind."

"Excuse me; I would never do such a thing! You took off and left us here alone. What would have happened if we were found before you got back?" Lexus temper was getting the best of her.

"I realized that since your still using your E.M.P. bullets."

Lexus froze, "how did you know?"

"Because..." Prowl stood up to face, he showed her his hand in it was the cartridge he had given her.

"What!" Lexus stared examining herself and sure enough they weren't on her anymore. "Did they fall off, where did you-"

"It was attached to your side; I grabbed it at the same time you fell."

"You what!" Lexus was red yet again.

Prowl tossed the cartridge to Lexus she fumbled a bit when she caught it, "Anyway since we are going to be here away you can recharge any where you like so long as you stay in this cave." Prowl began walking to the caves entrance.

"Wait, seriously?" she was smiled from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"Yes, I'll keep watch." Prowl sat next to the caves entrance, and pulled out one of his handguns.

Lexus transformed and drove to the far back corner of the cave and parked, "this is so great I don't need to so close to them..." She glanced over to Bumblebee who was already in recharge, "I have to apologize to him in the morning..." Lexus settled in, a small rock fell from the cave wall landing on Lexus roof making her jump "What was that?" Lexus looked around anxiously. "Just my imagination," she chuckled weakly. Lexus had barley closed her eyes and she kept seeing the faces of her attackers, the wind and sounds of dripping water made her anxiety worsen. She hadn't notice bet she was slowly moving across the cave.

Prowl heard Lexus stirring, so he had been watching her out of the corner of his optic. He smirked to himself as she eventually came to a stop right next to him. Lexus had finally falling into deep recharge, Prowls shook his helm and continued to scan for activity outside the cave while Lexus remained next to him.

As the sun had risen Lexus had began to stir, Prowl Glanced down "Awake are you?"

"Yes that was a goo-" Lexus froze mid sentence; she transformed springing back from Prowl. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Keeping guard." Prowl said flatly, "for some reason you chose to recharge there." Prowl was pointing to the spot she had leaped from.

Lexus's face was red enough to match her paint job, "That I was..."

"Please check Bumblebee's condition." Prowl said looking back out of the cave.

"Uh yeah, I'll just go." Lexus quickly went over to Bumblebee, she could see he was still leaping from some of the patches Prowl had applied but it was nothing compared to the other day. "Bumblebee can you hear me?" She rested her servo on his should, "Bumblebee, Please answer me" Lexus was almost pleading.

Bumblebee's optics slowly opened, she made a bleeping sound.

"Bee I... I'm sorry if I hadn't taken off on you this wouldn't have happened." Lexus hung her head.

Bumblebee reached up and rested his servo on her servo; this made Lexus look at him. He made a few garbled bleeps wile waving his hand from side to side.

"It's not ok Bee. I-" Bumblebee flicked Lexus in the forehead. Lexus Smiled "thank you."

Prowl walked over, "Bumblebee do you think you'll be ready to move tonight."

Bumblebee bleeped and nodded.

"Wait you can't! Prowl, you can't he is defiantly not well enough to travel." Lexus stood to face Prowl.

"If Bumblebee says he can then we leave tonight."

"But that-" Prowl had his gun pointed at Lexus causing her to freeze.

"This is an order we leave tonight and there will be no more debating am I clear." Prowl lowered his gun then returned to watching the entrance.

Lexus gritted her denta, she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Bumblebee and he was standing. "Bee you shouldn't be standing."

Bumblebee was bleeping his eyes were sympathetic. He hobbled over to the caves entrance and sat on the other side of the entrance.

"But..." Lexus felt more like an outside then she ever has in her life as she looked at the two mech's she could feel their determination.

Finally Night had fallen, Prowl turned to look at both Lexus and Bumblebee. "We only have tree day to reach our destination." Both nodded, "By car we could get there in two and on pede it will take a week."

"But Bee can't-"

"I am aware. We will travel on foot we will not stop or rest and we should get there on time. Bumblebee can you walk on your own?"

"Wait you can't expect him to keep that pace it could offline him with his injuries! Why does it have to be three days why not take the week?"

Prowl rubbed his temple, "four three reasons. First the Decepticons are still in this area we need to but as much space as possible between us and them, the night will give us cover. Second the meet was moved to that day if we are not there the other are to assume we are captured or offline. Third..." Prowl looked at Bumblebee, "Our medic is there and I can't patch all of Bumblebees leaks he needs to see him or ..."

Lexus froze, "But Bee..."

Bumblebee patted Lexus's should bleeped to Prowl and started to hobble out of the cave. Lexus watched Bumblebee and Prowls back as they walked out. She found their backs to be inspiring and somehow so very sad. The first twenty-four hours went by luckily they managed to avoid both humans as well as Decepticons. However as the second day progressed Bumblebee fell to his knees, Lexus was about to go to him but Prowl beat her there and it wasn't long until Bumbles arm was over Prowls shoulder as the continued to walk there pace never slowing. Though there were many instances Lexus wanted to speak she held her glossa.

Finally the sun rose on the third day Prowl, Lexus and Bumblebee where trudging their way through a dense forest. Prowl was more carrying Bumblebee who seemed only to be getting weaker and Lexus knew it wasn't simply from the walking. She could see energon slowly leaking from the gaps in his armor on his back, she hated to admit it but at the rate he was losing energon he would not have lasted the weeks travel; Prowl was right. "Prowl, how far is the meeting point?" Lexus had noticed Prowl had slowed his pace since the entered this forest, she had been getting stuck in muck and it was had even for her to keep up.

"... We should be there in a few hours..." Prowl, moved a dead tree from their path with his foot.

Suddenly Lexus had a moment of clarity, " _He's been clearing the path for me, this whole time!_ " Clenching her fist Lexus ran up to Prowl she took Bumblebee's other arm, "Let me you've been caring him since yester day."

"It is no problem for me..."

Lexus could feel Bumblebees weight and he was not light by any means, "We can move fast if we both do it..."

"I see... Understood let's move then." Prowl Picked up his pace and Lexus did he best to keep up, as well as support Bumblebee.

The sky turned a golden amber, Lexus was worried they may not reach their destination in time when Prowl spoke, "We're here." The stepped into a large rocky area that is surrounded by think trees. The tree's created a canopy over the area, allowing little light through.

Before Lexus could take in any more of her surrounding she heard a gruff voice, "For Sparks Sake! I was beginning to think you were both..." Lexus looked to see an older Mech with a face of both concern and anger.

"My apologies Ratchet." Prowl said, as he Lifted Bumble be enough that Lexus would let go.

The older mech quickly supported Bumblebee in her place, "you two are a couple of fools. Let's set him down over there." Prowl and Ratchet quickly sat Bumblebee down under a rock ledge.

Lexus fooled the worry on her face was imposable to hide, Prowl turned to face her "Ratchet is our medic and despite his disposition he is very skilled."

"Oh I was just..." Lexus felt her nerves getting the better of her; she has never been good at meeting new people.

Prowl looked back at Ratchet who had already pulled out several tools and was working on Bumblebee's injuries. "Ratchet I expected the others where are they."

Ratchet seemed to growl as he spoke, "Bulkhead is still trying to get that feme to answer her com-link, once he gets in contact they will head here."

"And Optimus?"

"He was here before me, I believe he is scouting the area to make sure no humans or Cons are in the area. Now Be Quit And Let Me Work."

"Wait did you say Optimus? As in Optimus PRIME?" Lexus asked almost weakly.

Prowl turned his gaze to her, "Yes Optimus Prime. Is that a problem?"

"Optimus as in the newest of the Primes, I get to meet him really" Lexus's optic couldn't have gotten any big if she had tried. She was nearly bouncing, "I actually get to speak to The Optimus Prime. Primus surly has blessed me."

Lexus seemed to have disappeared into he own head, "It' seems Prowl you found one of his fans." Ratchet chuckled lightly.

"It seems that way..." Prowls voice became rigid and stern, "Rookie Lexus."

Lexus jumped, "I .I was –"

"Compose yourself."

"Uh urr. Yes sir." Before she knew it she was standing at attention.

Before Prowl could speak, he heard the sound of footsteps. He pulled out his gun and faced the direction, Lexus grew tense she too could hear the steps growing closer. Who or whatever it was, they are most defiantly larger then herself. Soon they could see the trees shaking, one of the trees fell towards them Prowl instantly took aim the moment the bot responsible came into view.

 **Author note:** **Hey so what did you think? My Lexus is quite the hand full, but she's such a sweet girl. I'll see you all in the next chapter take care.**


	7. Why always the opposite?

**Author notes:** **Alright so if you guys get curios about anything in my stories plot feel free to ask me. I won't give you spoilers but I may clarify as to why it seems as though I have just left it. I look forward to hearing your questions comments and even you criticisms.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Do you like doing everything the opposite?**_

Prowl could hear the sound of footsteps, pulling out his gun he faced the direction of the sound. Lexus grew tense as the steps grow closer. Who or whatever it is, they are most defiantly larger than her. Soon they could see the trees shaking; one of the trees fell towards them and there stood a large figure. Prowl instantly took aim the moment the bot came into view. It stepped forward with a brisk pace, as he came more into the light Lexus could make out his bold green armor. Prowl vented holstering his gun, "Bulkhead what has you in such a hurry?" Lexus hadn't noticed but she had positioned herself behind Prowl as the bot approach.

He seemed to have a weary expression, "Sorry Prowl but when I told her about the femme you found she well-"

"For Sparks Sake. Get back here you over grown excuse for a mech," a voice came from the trees. It was Familiar to Lexus her Spark suddenly felt light, soon a large pink femme stepped into view. "We better not have missed them, if we did I swear..." The femme looked straight at Lexus, "LEXUS!" she charged toward Lexus, Prowl skillfully side stepped as the large pink femme thundered past and wrapped Lexus in a hug.

"G. !?" Lexus squeaked out the words, as Gaia crushed her in a hug lifting her off the ground.

Prowl looked at Bulkhead who was looking very releaved, "I take it she was excited about us finding her comrade."

"That's putting it mildly. How's Bumblebee?"

Prowl motioned with his helm toward Ratchet who was still working on Bumblebee, "It looks like he'll be fine."

Lexus pleaded with Gaia who was still crushing the life out of her, "P. P. Please Gaia I can't vent!"

"Ah sorry," Gaia set Lexus down. "I was totally outta my mind worryin..." Gaia's expression became serious she lowered her voice so only Lexus could hear, "have you seen Terra?"

Lexus looked over at the other bot's who seemed to be lost in their own discussion, "No. I was hoping you had."

"Damn it. When I find her I'm going to pummel her and then I'll -" Gaia growled. She took in a deep vent, "No. No. That's the man's job; I'll ... Crush her with love." Somehow that last part gave Lexus chills, especially with the evil smile Gaia wearing.

Lexus could still remember watching the ship drift away while areas were exploding and breaking off; her voice was almost a whisper "Gaia I... The ship it was..."

Gaia put a servo on Lexus helm. "You know Terra. She's not very good a dying," Gaia said while smiling broadly.

"Yeah you right" Lexus chuckled lightly.

"Hey Lexus, exactly how much have they like, told you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know about Cybertron?"

"Oh! You mean the war, right? Well I had a run in with some of those Decepticons, it did not go well. But I still don't understand how this could have happened."

"Wait so you don't know! Sensei, you didn't tell her the most important part!"

"Sensei!?"

When Prowl responded Lexus jaw almost came unhinged, "I thought it best to have Optimus explain that part. Since she is a Primus freak, it would be best to hear it from a Prime."

"Primus Freak seriously," Ratchet said standing up and looking over at Lexus.

"That's right you got a problem with that."

Ratchet groaned, "Just another headache."

"Wah. For your information if it was not for Primus and his blessings we would not even exist. What's wrong with wanting to be thankful for all he has done for us? Or is it you don't believe in him?"

Ratchet shook his head, "that is not why this is going to be a head ache..." he vented heavily.

Lexus was taken aback by this, "then what do you mean."

"Do not take Ratchets words it to spark. He means well though he is not always the best at showing it." Lexus nearly jumped into Gaia's arms, she saw a tall lean mech who had managed to walk up behind her without notice.

"Lexus meet Optimus Prime," Gaia said in an almost sing song voice.

Lexus scanned Optimus for a moment; finally she managed to collect herself "O-Optimus Prime sire!" Lexus could hardly contain her excitement, "It's an Honor sir."

Optimus smiled kindly, "You needn't be so formal. Lexus was it?"

"Y-Y-Yes! Lexus me is. I mean..." Lexus looked down in embarrassment.

"I hear you have had a rough time adjusting. We all have had our share of complications, it is best not to let it way on you."

Lexus felt her face heat up, "T-Thank you Sir."

"Lexus I believe Prowl has explained that we are at war," She nodded her head solemnly. "The Decepticons believe the strong should rule over the weak. Peace through tyranny, with Megatron leading them."

Lexus felt as though her jaw came unhinged for a second time, "Peace through What?! Wait Megatron that famous gladiator, the one who competed with your for Prime?"

Optimus's optics widened, the other bot were exchanging glances. Gaia nudged Lexus, "Idiot." She kept her voice low so only Lexus could hear.

Suddenly Lexus realized her mistake. Back on Cybertron it was only announced that a new Prime was to be chosen; the candidate was never announced. The only reason Gaia and Lexus known was because Terra had told them.

Optimus looked at Lexus curiously, "may I ask how you found that out?"

Lexus had felt the life leave her, "I-I happened to overhear some of my superiors talking about a rumor..." Lexus was so nervous her voice cracked; she could only hope her lie would go unnoticed.

Optimus was silent for a few moments, but to Lexus it was Cycles. Nodding Optimus smiled knowingly at her, "I see then. Yes, after that Megatron and I have never seen optic to optic. It started small, but soon the whole of Cybertron was enveloped. Once friend now bitter enemy, and worst of all we were all so blinded we could not see that Cybertron was dyeing."

"Wha-? Dyeing, but for that to happen Primus himself; the core of our planet would have too-"

"Yes, however by the time we had become aware of the problem... It was too late." Lexus was filled with dread and disbelief, "Cybertron has gone dark, and we have had to abandon the planet."

"No that... Imposable. He can't be gone!" Lexus was almost hysterical, she was ready to protest further until she founder herself looking into Optimus's optics. He was a Prime, that was not something he could would make up or misinterpret; and the empathy she saw in him just furthered the point. She wobbled for a moment before she spoke, "I chose to still believe. Primus has never abandoned me, so I can't give up on him."

Optimus rested a servo on her shoulder, "Then I do not think I need say any more on this matter." Looking to the others, "shall we give Gaia and Lexus time to themselves?" Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet nodded and walk with Optimus giving Gaia and Lexus room for a more private conversation.

"Serous drag man, but Optimus it is totally got it going on. You like, going to be ok?"

"... Gaia, are you sick?"

"No."

"Have you taken one too many lumps to your helm?"

"Come on Lexy, like my helms that soft."

"Gaia can I ask you something then?"

"Shot."

"WHY IN SPARKS NAME ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?!"

Gaia jumped at the sudden outburst, "Oh so you notice. Well I like woke up in this totally dark cave, and when I left I got this totally awesome new alt-mod. "

"That doesn't explain why."

"I'm getting to it. So like these dudes hop in me and well I thought I better just go along with it so they like drove me to this Woodstock thing. You like totally would have loved it, oh and they have this awesome smoke that is –"

Lexus snapped her digits, "Gaia focus!"

"Right! Man I got a lot to show you later. So I couldn't get my translator workin so, I watched and listened and I managed to pick it up the old fashioned and totally natural way."

"So it's still broken?"

"Naw. Ratchet fixed it right up for me."

"Then why do you still sound like that?"

Gaia shrugs, "It just felt me." Lexus's jaw fell open as she stared at Gaia. "But man you sure let that one slip bad, you're lucky they don't know you like I do. Cause that was totally the worst lie I've ever seen you tell. Then again you don't like lying."

"Hey I'm actually proud to be bad at that." Gaia and Lexus went back and forth like this for an hour, Gaia told Lexus about all the creatures and sounds she had hear and met. Lexus told Gaia about her waking up, the volcano, meeting prowl, and how she took off.

Gaia was laughing and Lexus was wearing a grumpy embarrassed expression when the other bots approached them. "I believe it is best that we all split up now," Optimus spoke clearly, "Bulkhead I will need you to come with me this time, Ratchet I think it would be best if you remain with Bumblebee." Optimus looked to Lexus, "Lexus for your own safety I ask that you remain with Prowl."

"What but- I mean, what about Gaia?"

Optimus looked at her empathetically, "though I understand your desire to remain with your friend. I cannot allow that, Gaia has humans under her care. We wish to remain unknown to the humans and we can't risk our cover."

"Humans!?"

"Yep, been with Lil Sis since Woodstock." Gaia said proudly, "she's the one who gave me the sweet paint job."

"No comment..." Lexus sighed, "I understand Optimus."

"Thank you. This will put my processor at ease, also please let Ratchet give you a check up before heading out." Lexus nodded a bit embarrassed, "alright! Autobot's... and friends Roll Out!"

Optimus and bulkhead transform Gaia looked at Lexus, "stay safe and don't worry we'll find Terra." Gaia transformed and drove off.

"Wait did she say Lil Sis? Umm Gaia doesn't have a sibling bot..."

Prowl vented, "it's best not to think to hard about it."

"Okay..."

Ratchet plopped his servo on Lexus's shoulder, "Now Prowl says you have a broken translator." Ratchet practically drugged Lexus and made her sit on a nearby rock, "Let's see."

 _ **25 years Later**_

A red with blue trim; 1980 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham ripped through the dark streets of a sleepy town of Butler. Two Black sharply designed cars were in hot pursuit and closing fast. It was Lexus somehow some way she managed to yet again land in a predicament, "Prowl! I know you like to teach me a lesson by letting me fall on my face, but I could really use a save here," Lexus pleaded over her com-link.

"Oh I thought you said you could handle a solo scouting mission, and I should 'Butt Out'." Prowl voice felt like ice on her back.

Lexus turned sharply around a corner; glancing back she saw the Con's drift around the corner behind her "Prowl!"

"Turn left," Lexus turned left "turn right."

Thinking to herself, _"I knew it he is watching me, the jerk."_ Lexus turned right grumbling, but suddenly hit her breaks it was a dead end. "PROWL!!" Lexus saw the Cons come around the corner and transform.

"I'm aware, once the path is open find a place to lay low until tomorrow." The Cons started to walk towards Lexus. Suddenly a large police car slammed into the two bot throwing them down the road it transformed.

"Prowl!?"

"Go!" He said then charged at the two Cons.

Lexus sped down the road; knowing she would only be in his way if she stayed. More importantly she could see lights turning on in the area she was leaving; the humans were waking up, and Prowl was very good at getting Cons away from populated areas. However as she drove she could here other engines, "scrap they must have called for backup." Lexus franticly looked around her she spotted a lot that had a lot of cars and was lightly fenced in, the trans formed stepped over the fence the transformed again and pulled between a couple of the cars turning her lights off she fell silent. She watched as several cars passed by. She remained there watching the Cons and the rare human drive by she was exhausted, her vision started to blur and soon she powered down.

When Lexus awoke the sun was high in the sky the roads were busy with traffic and the car lot had a bunch of humans walking around looking into the cars. _"OH NO! What do I do? If I talk they will hear me, I'm so dead! ... Ok I'll just wait until they are gone or till night then bolt."_ Just as she was thinking this, a male with a younger male seemed to be pointing in her direction, they seemed to be debating something and the older male was sweating finally they shook hands and before she knew what was going on they were walking up to her.

"Well Luke you made a great chose this one was only dropped off this morning. I haven't even got the key out of it yet." The man said smiling broadly.

"That all sounds good but does it run?" the young man said smirking.

"Well I-"

"Let's find out then get your papers ready, old man." Luke pulled on Lexus handle and got in and started looking around.

" _Frag I should have locked it. Wait papers? Dropped off?"_ Lexus was confused and panicking as she thought to herself.

Soon Luke felt under Lexus' steering column he felt the ignition, "looks like it's still in there." He turned it, and before Lexus could react she started her engine, "Nice she's quitter then I thought she'd be. Hand me those papers," The man reached over and handed Luke a pen and a wad of papers, using the steering wheel he filled them out and handed them back.

"Congratulations you now own your first car," the man was smiling.

Lexus nearly yelled realizing she was just sold, but she stunted herself making a weird noise. "I guess I'll have to fix a couple of things. See you" Luke waved as he started to drive Lexus out of the lot.

" _This feels so wrong,"_ Lexus shivered.

Luke felt the shake; he patted the dash "don't worry old girl I'll get you fixed up as good as new."

" _OLD!"_

Luke drove Lexus through town, Lexus spent the entire time plotting on how to get away then she saw a sight that made her energon run cold. A police car but not just any care this ones "O" in police had an Autobot symbol in the center, there was no mistaking it; Prowl. Without knowing it Lexus stalled, Luke cranked her ignition a couple of time before she started up. Luke drove just a bit out of town, Lexus watched out of her rear mirror. He was defiantly following she could feel it in her bolts.

Luke parked Lexus in an old shed and ran into the house a fair bit away. Lexus seized the moment, transformed and snuck off, "it's okay I'll just pretend nothing happened. He probable did even notice me," She said laughing weakly.

Lexus did not get far when someone grabbed her arm and flung her into the thick tree line, landing on her back she looked up and was overcome with dread. "Why is it you do the exact opposite of what I tell you? Do you like doing the opposite or is you processor wired backwards?" Prowl was standing over her, and if looks could kill Lexus would have offlined five times over. "I tell you you're not ready for recon on your own and you do it." Lexus slowly started to get up, "I tell you avoid contact with humans and you recharge in a used car lot. I tell you not to let a human get close and you get sold. I've told you if you do allow a human into you, you must pretend to be a car, and then you try to run off..."

"N-No I let him drive me here so-" Lexus said standing as straight as a board.

"You are going back."

"WHAT NO WAY! Why?"

Prowl vented , "First that human just exchanged money for you... money is their form of credits." Lexus felt a pit growing in her gut, "Which they use for goods and things they need for survival. Also if you take off it will cause a scene, he will report you as stolen then the local police will be looking for you. We cannot have humans hunting us, for all our sakes." Lexus began to slump, "Lastly-"

"There's more!? I mean, Sir!" Lexus stands at attention.

"Yes... There are Cons still in the area if they have seen you with him, then he is or will be in danger. If you take off they will target him to get to you, however if they think that you are a simple car than you both are safe."

"So then I wouldn't have to stay with you?" Lexus'a spark swelled with excitement.

"Yes... however I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Right..." Lexus spark sank again.

"You realize that means you have to let him drive you." Prowl said, raising a brow.

"What seriously!? The whole time?"

Prowl groaned, "Yes. Now get to your new post Rookie."

"Wait, cant we talk about this!?" Lexus pleaded.

"That was an order..."

"Y-yes sir." Lexus transformed, slowly started to return to the shed.

"Oh and Lexus for no reason are u to speak to or transform in front of him. Am I clear?"

"I know that!" Prowl shot her a cold glare, "I mean yes sir."

After Lexus had left Prowl returned to the road and transformed, he sped down the road. Activating his com-Link, "Optimus we must speak. Meeting point G-87."

Lexus had spent a day in the shed; Luke had came out at some point with a bucket and cloth. He had scrubbed every bit of dirt both on the interior and exterior, Lexus felt more than a little awkward but she had to admit it felt kind of nice to be pampered. Luke finished up giving Lexus a good waxing, "Finally!" Stepping back to admire his work, "Man I lucked out, not a spot of rust. If that salesman knew what good shape you were in he would never have brought the price down." Luke sat in the driver's seat leaning over; he looked under the steering column where the key should be, "Huh? Wait how the?"

" _Scrap something must be wrong, well I'm not a real car so I doubt I have the same parts. What should I do!?"_ Lexus panicked in her own mind.

Luke gave what he thought should have been the key a tug, "Did it fuse or something?" He examined the area closer, "Oh I bet someone modified you so you don't need a key like those new cars..." Luke starts to look around Lexus's interior, "there should be a remote somewhere..." After a few minutes of searching Luke looked at the watch on his arm, "Damn, I'm going to be late." He jumped into the driver's seat, "I can't let them think I chickened out."

Lexus gave a small sigh of relief.

Lexus had to resist her instincts but she allowed Luke to drive her out of the shed and quite a ways down the road till they reached an old grid road where three other cars there were four young humans they looked around Luke's age. Luke pulled up next to them, getting out he greeted the others then Lexus heard something that made her freeze. "Ready to get this race started?"

" _WHAT!?"_ Lexus screamed in her head.

"Yeah man. I wanna find out what she can do." Luke said patting Lexus's hood.

"Then let's get to it! First back to town wins." One of the young men said.

"Yeah let's see if you're cheap Junker can even make it back," said the other.

" _CHEAP! JUNK!"_

The third laughed, "I'm betting we end up towing him back."

" _Tow me! Oh that's it._ "

The forth one rolled his eyes, "Ya ya let's start this thing." With that they got into their vehicles.

After the four vehicles lined up, Lexus was ready to cut loss or more appropriately let Luke use her full speed. The fourth man walked out in front of the cars, "Ready... Steady... GO!" Tires squealed as they took off down the road, Lexus had no problem accelerating till she was well in the lead. With great skill easily weaved around any car, animal or obstacle that happened onto the road.

However as the approached the town, they ignored a stop sign. Suddenly there was a honking; it was if the world had slowed there were two semi's one from the right and one from the left. Luke had remained calm; his plan was to drift left passing quickly and easily between the semi's avoiding the semi turning over. As Luke's brain was working Lexus's turned off she panicked completely forget that get hit be a semi would kill her just make her soar for a few weeks, she hit her breaks and steered right. As Luke went to hut the gas and steer left he felt the wheel get jerked out of his hands and the gas pedal had frozen, his blood ran cold. Lexus barley managed to turn right and was straying straight at the semi, it swerved right and Lexus turned harder right re entering the right lane however she had slowed and the semi that was coming from the left was about to rear-end her, she hit the gas over steering she drove into the ditch barley avoiding the semi. Load screeching and banging echoed.

Both Lexus and Luke where looking back, one of the semi's trailer was on its side when he swerved the trailer twisted and broke off and was laying on its side. The other had hit is breaks so hard his trail had buckled and was now blocking two lanes of traffic. Luke ran his hand over his head as he slumped into the driver seat, "Damn what the hell happened..." his voice was quite and shaken, "I better make sure no one was hurt," Luke reached for the handle. Lexus was in shock staring at the scene in front of her, than she heard the sound that sent waves of dread through her; police sirens. Lexus hit the gas and used the ditch she drove off and onto an old road at top speed, while Luke was still inside her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS-" Luke was about to freak when he heard a panicked voice coming from his dash.

"Can't let humans impound me. Prowls going to kill me!" Lexus was talking aloud, "I hope he wasn't one of those cop cars..."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking!?" Luke looked at his wheel which was moving on its own, then to the gas pedal which was also moving. "You can drive yourself!"

Lexus swung into a tree area, opened her driver door, Luke's seat belt retracted and next thing he knew he was face first on the ground. His eyes wide as her head a voice behind him, "what were you thinking!? You could have off-lined us both!"

Luke slowly turned around to see his car transform into a large female looking robot, "you can talk?"

"Of cause I can talk are you deaf. Ok I agree I shouldn't have let you go over the speed limit I thought you had at least a sense of self preservation!"

"You're a ROBOT!"

"Cybernetic Intelligent Life forum, thank you very much!" Lexus said crossing her arms, she stared a Luke who was sitting on the ground staring at her mouth open, "Oh slag." She transformed into her car mod, "I mean vroom, vroom?"

Luke stud up, "so what are you exactly," he said circling around Lexus. "Are you government experiment, spiritually possessed car or maybe some backyard inventer's brain child?"

"..." Lexus was desperately trying to undo the damage.

Luke thought for a moment, "I bet you're a criminal car.

"Wah- ... Vroom."

"That's why you're hiding from cop cars. Especially after that mess YOU cause."

"I CAUSED Excuse me but you're the one who was racing if I hadn't taken over we both would be died."

"Are you joking because of you a truck is turned over and one was blocking the road. To top it all off you took off before making sure no one was hurt."

"Ok that last part is true but-"

"It's all true. If we had simple went left and accelerated neither semi would have had to swerve or hit their breaks they could have continued on." Luke said with such a matter of fact statement Lexus grumbled. "So I think YOU owe m answer or should I go to the cops."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"Start talking."

Lexus sighed heavly slowly she explained she was Cybertronian and from another planet. She also told him briefly about Decepticons and Autobots however she kept her explanations short. "So if you guys are fighting a war isn't it a bad idea to pretend to be our cars?"

"That's why we are in disguise, so they don't go after you humans and so they have a harder time pinning us down. So we aren't supposed to have contact with humans..."

"So does that mean you have to drive me where ever whenever I want?"

"Uh No. I'm not your servant or slave thank you."

"True then why are you still around..."

"Because I was ... trying to learn more about humans ya... but since that's now pointless I'm going."

"Wait a minute, what am I suppose to do I used all my saving to buy you. So unless you're planning on getting that money back so I can get myself a real vehicle then I need you to stick around."

"No way after that stunt today I'm out of here," Lexus started driving off.

Luke thought for a moment then a grin crawled across his face, "alright then I suppose I'll just report a stolen car," Lexus froze, "and while I'm at hit I'll talk to every cop car I see on the way."

"You wouldn't." Luke shrugged. "Your evil," Lexus opened her door, "get in."

Luke hopped in as they drove off Lexus was exhausted, "I'm going to be in so much trouble."


	8. Life's Curve-balls

**Authors note:** **Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been sick have been injured I've had deal with work, and well life has just not been kind. However I have recently in using the fanfiction app. I'm actually liking it. It is still a bit buggy, but I find it much easier to keep up and comment on my favorite stories. If you haven't downloaded it onto your phone I would suggest trying it out. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for all your support.**

 **Chapter 7 : Life's Curve-balls**

Clouds canvassed the sky blocking the moon and stars creating pitch black night. Optimus Prime watched as the dust began to settle around him. Several Vehicon's lay no longer functional; looking around his optics came to rest on what was left of the now crumbling overpass. As he let out an exasperated vent, he felt a servo on his shoulder. Turning he saw one of his oldest friend and trusted medic, "don't let it get to you Optimus."

"Ratchet if any humans had came by..."

"But none did."

"True."

"And in this darkness I doubt they would have seen anything."

Before Optimus could speak he heard the roar of an engine. Whipping around he saw a car speeding down the freeway and headed towards the overpass. "Optimus at that speed-" Optimus took off like a shot. The car was about to run out of road and the driver was going too fast to stop. "OPTIMUS!" Ratchet called as brakes squealed and the car flew off the edge.

Optimus dove his servo outstretched, as soon as he felt the car land instantly twisted and turned bouncing the car from his servo the adjacent hang of the overpass. Optimus transformed as he flew through the air landing in his semi-mode on his side. It only took a few moments a shaky human was looking over the edge. He looked around soon pulled out his phone and sat back his car turning the emergency lights on.

Optimus rolled back onto his tires quickly and silently drove towards an ambulance that was parked in the distance. As soon as he passed it, it began to follow behind. "Optimus that was too close," Ratchet's voice came from the ambulance.

"I agree old friend.

"He could've seeing you!"

"I could not let an innocent die because of our negligence."

"Optimus we may avoid the humans the Deceptacon's however will not."

"Yes. It does seem that they have been appearing closer and more frequently around human cities and towns. If this trend continues it will grow increasingly harder keep ourselves hidden from them."

"And if... No, when a human does see us what will we do? They will most likely see us as no different than the Deceptacon's."

Optimus fell silent and rolled to a slow stop, "I do not know Ratchet but I hope that in the future we may call them allies." Ratchet let out a small vent as he rolled next to Optimus, "Ratchet I would like you to join Bumblebee and Bulkhead for now."

"Optimus I do not believe it wise to be without back."

"Ratchet this is not a request."

Ratchet let out a small vent, "understood." He began to roll away, "Optimus, stay safe."

Optimus remained still for a few moments soon he turned around and returned to the overpass. He had manage to find a good vantage point where he could see. There are several patrol cars parked blocking both the entrance and exits, he could make out some of the officers directing any cars that happen to come by way of other officers researching the debris, he assumed they were most likely looking for anyone who could have been hurt and perhaps evidence that could explain why the overpass had collapsed. Optimus froze as he was hit with a sudden realization he and Ratchet had been in such a hurry to avoid the human that they had not disposed of the vehicon's bodies. One of which lay under the rubble of the overpass, and is dangerously close to being discovered by the human.

As if to answer Optimus prays several large black vehicles pulled up. Humans in dark suits stepped out; they appeared to call the other officers over. Optimus vented in relief as he saw the officer move away from the vehicon. However he began to notice something odd, these new humans had brought a large semi with a trailer attach, it also appeared that the highway patrol men who had initially responded were leaving. It did not take long for Optimus to spot one speaking into a shortwave radio. Thou spying was not his expertise, he had picked up a few tricks from Prowl. Tuning his audio receptors he managed to catch what he assumed was their frequency.

"- We will continue investigating Sir."

"I don't care if you have to turn over every rock or go through the area with a fine tooth comb, I want every last piece found."

"yes sir."

"We still haven't determine what these metal fragments are made of, let alone what kind of machine or weapon these terrorists have been using."

"Sir what is the cover story encase more people pass by."

"... An experimental whether balloon crashed. You said there were scorch marks, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we add that it exploded on impact."

"Understand sir."

"Admiral Hackett, OUT!"

Optimus felt his spark drop has he never once thought of himself or Ratchet as Terrorists, but to these small fragile creatures that is exactly what they had become. He watched as they began picking up bits and pieces of metal that had been knocked free during the earlier fight. "This is not good... It'll only be a matter of time before they find the vehicon." Optimus quickly moved until he was close enough to the semi, scanning it his colours changed from red and blue to black and silver. "Oh if the others could see me know," he smirked "I doubt I would hear the end of it."

The humans were loading the bits that they found into small crates, and then they loaded them into the semi-trailer. Optimus waited biding his time, soon he got his chance. They had found the vehicon; the humans all turned or run over to check it out. Quickly Optimus unlatched the semi from the trailer; silently he lifted it and sat it down where he was hiding. Transforming he quickly hooked on to the trail with only a moments to spare. A man ran up to the driver side door and hopped in. Optimus pretended to be an ordinary semi.

Reversing they pulled up close to the vehicon. The humans lowered a ramp from the trailer. It took them a while but piece by piece they managed to collect the vehicon in the trailer. After they secured the trailers door, one would have assumed Optimus would take off with the trailer and leave the humans behind but he did not. Instead he maintained his cover.

After a few hours of driving, Optimus was beginning to regret his decision. He knew full well that the Decepticons would track down off-lined comrade and Optimus did not want that to happen while still being around humans. However soon he could see a human air base off in the distance, after driving up the front gate his human driver showed security officer an ID card. Security officers raise the gate the driver drove through. There are many soldiers around some appeared to be doing some sort of drill, while others seem too busy with assigned tasks. Optimus however noticed one of the humans, was in much older gentleman with thick grey hair that curled around hiscap, his uniform was vastly different it had number of metals, stripes and stars. The Human driver pulled up close stopped, getting out of Optimus's cabin and greet the man, "Gen. Hackett, Sir I – "

" _So this is their leader,"_ Optimus let out a small vent, _"I'm out of time."_ Optimus's headlights turned on as he started his engine. Scanned Gen. Hackett who was looking more than a little surprised, the human driver was in just as much shock. They both stared at an empty truck that started of its own volition. Both stood frozen as the truck began to drive forward. With great skill Optimus steered around the humans and headed back towards the gate, picking up as much speed as he could, he heard the general order the men to shoot out the tires. However Optimus's tires are not truthfully made of rubber it is a sort of thin Cybertronian metal made to simulate the tires, so the bullets had no real effect. The general called out for the security officers to activate their defences. As Optimus approached the gate set of large blades and spikes shot up out of the ground, they lined the entrance and exit points. _"It appears I have no choice,"_ with no time to turn Optimus continued at full speed towards the spikes. As the absolute last second Optimus did the unthinkable, he transformed. One hand he gripped the trailer as he leapt over the spikes and the gate, as he landed he transformed again, trailer reattaching. He drove down the road leaving the humans frozen and speechless.

Once Optimus thought he was far enough away, he emptied the trailer. Did not take long befor he heard the sound of plane engines, _"seekers."_ Quickly he did his best to hide the trailer in a nearby rocky area. He pulled larger rocks over himself just as two planes flew overhead. Keeping a careful watch he saw them transform in midair and land next to the VIA cons remains he watched with bated breath, Optimus knew being spot alone would bring the whole fleet upon himself. However a oon the two seekers flew off carrying the remains of their comrade, Optimus let out vent in relief. Looking over at the trailer next to him, "it appears my decision has been made for me..."

Earlier Optimus had scanned General Hackett, he was able to pick up his personal cell number. (And yes cell phones were around in this time period) it was simple for Optimus to patch his com-link into the cell network. Soon he heard the receiver pick up, "General Hackett speaking."

"Hello general."

"What! Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"My apologies for the suddenness of this call." Optimus vented, "this line of communication is not secured so I apologize again I cannot give you my name at this time." Optimus could hear the general grown, obviously unhappy with his response "however I will be bringing your trailer back."

"You! I demand answers, who are you people and why have you been destroying bridges and –"

"I will explain in person general. Tell your men to allow of red and blue truck through your gates, have someone lead it into one of your hangers. I will see you soon." With that Optimus hung up. Glancing down he watched as his original written blue colours returned. "That is better," Optimus returned to his old mode as he sped back to the road.

It was not long before Optimus could see the air base yet again and as he approached sure enough there were a lot of soldiers manning the gate he slowed as he approached the gates, unsure if they were willing to allow him in. Soon the gate slowly opened and there was an armed escort waiting. Optimus slowly rolled through the gates and followed the escort into a hangar at the far end of the compound. He knew he was taking a big risk approaching these humans, they could easily perceive him as a threat and turn on him this would destroy their cover. There would also be the possibility of the Deceptacon's finding out. Optimus was lost in his concerns when the hanger doors rattled and creaked open. Slowly rolling in the doors were shut behind him. His lights were on and his windows were tinted this prevented anyone from seeing inside there are quite a few humans around their weapons drawn, Gen. Hackett stood among them without a weapon he was about to speak in Optimus cut them off. "Gen. Hackett it is an honour to meet you."

"I can't say the same get out of the truck."

"... I promised you an explanation, however what I am about to say. No show you, will place not only those in this room in grave danger but all of humanity. I must have your assurances that what happens here is never repeated or recorded on any devices if it is I fear a great many will suffer."

Gen. Hackett was not sure if this was a threat or genuine concern, soon he ordered many of his men to leave and ordered them to shoot anyone who try to approach the hanger.

"Alright I have done as you've asked, now show yourself."

Transforming Optimus knelt on one need to try and lower himself into a nonthreatening stance, "I am Optimus prime. I am not from your world." Optimus could see the general was about to speak but continued before he could, "I am a Cybertronian, we are sentient robotic life forms, perhaps more correctly we are techno-organic machines." Gen. Hackett's expression gave Optimus all he needed to know that this would be a very long night.

Optimus spoke to general Hackett answering many questions soon the sun had risen. Gen. Hackett looked to the man next to him, by this time not one human was aiming the gun at Optimus. "Go to the canteen grab alot of coffee and enough sandwiches for everyone here. Radio us when you're on your way back to no one..." He looked at Optimus with a quizzical expression on his face, "do you erm.. Drink coffee or well. Do you eat?"

Optimus could not help to find himself chuckling, "I do, however unlike you my choices are limited. I can in truth only ingest energon or substances that can be internally converted into energon." With a nod Gen. Hackett sent the man on his way. Optimus had come to see Gen. Hackett as a reasonable man, with warranted suspicions and it open mind. At some point during their discussions he had learned general Hackett's first name was Samuel. That being said Optimus could tell the general was no fool just as Optimus was studying him, he was studying Optimus.

"So that's um robot is it safe to say he was one of yours."

Optimus felt is spark lurch he had yet to speak of the war, he wished to show these humans their better side before speaking of the grim reality that they now face. Needless to say Gen. Hackett noticed his hesitation but waited for Optimus's response. "Yes he was a Cybertronian, and no he was not one of my."

Humans murmur quietly to each other, grown thick with tension what do you mean Optimus?" Hackett's voice was calm yet brisk, every human form silent.

"He was a Deceptacon people have been divided and at war with each other for a very long time. A war that has found its way to your planet. I am the leader of the Autobot's it is our belief in freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Whereas the Deceptacon's believe it is only for the strong."

"If your people are at war why should I believe you can be trusted." By this time the man who had been sent and return, general was now sitting back sipping on his coffee.

Optimus let out a low vent, "Deceptacon's are –"

Optimus's emergency flying kicked on her prowls voice, "Optimus he was speak. Meeting point G – 87."

"Optimus is something wrong?" Gen. Hackett is looking at Optimus with concern as he set his coffee down.

"It appears there is a situation that needs my attention," Optimus transformed. "My apologies Gen. but my men need me, I will explain more at a later date. Please think carefully what I have said thus far." With that Optimus left

Optimus had quite a drive before reaching the meeting point. Humans called his place the Grand Canyon, the meeting point of course is an area humans do not travel. Transforming he found himself staring out at you. Despite all of the many sites he is seen long lifetime still found himself surprise at the beauty of this small planet. It was in these brief moments that he felt the most a piece to him these moments meant more than any Intel or weapon.

Soon his audio receptors heard the hum of an engine quickly approaching. Gripping his optics from the view he saw Highway Patrol car speeding towards him. Transforming he approached Optimus, "hello prowl what is happened to Mark"

"Sir there are a few problems. However the first one is Lexus."

"Something happened? Is she hurt?"

Prowl shook his helm, "no she has not sustained a knee injury." Optimus vented in relief, "however it appears last night in an attempt to evade some vehicon's she hid in a used car lot..."

"That is some quick thinking."

"Well hiding in to recharge. I was unaware of it's and sigh was in the process of leading the Deceptacon's out of the residential areas to... Deal with them."

"I see..." Optimus took in prowl's words giving each one careful thought. "Wait if she was in recharge!"

Prowl vented in frustration, "by the time I had gone back humans were already on the streets..."

Optimus felt stomach, "and Lexus?"

"Out cold..." Prowl groaned, "she ended up being purchased by a young male..."

Optimus rested his servo against his face, "by the all-spark you do have timing. Have you informed her on her new responsibilities."

"Yes, however it was after she tried to make a run for it. I believe it is best if I keep a watch for now least until she is used to her new... Position." Prowl seemed to shake off his thoughts, "on a more serious note sir there have been drastic increases in Con activity so is growing increasingly harder to track of them all."

Optimus remain silent for a while, "understood. However I have a different job for you Prowl." Prowl stiffened, normally Optimus would follow his advice unless it was too drastic. But to outright change his current mission that was abnormal. "I will contact bulkhead to keep an eye on Lexus, he has been watching Gaia long enough he can offer Lexus helpful advice. I want... I need you to find everything you can on a human name Gen. Samuel Hackett, he seems to the station at a vase three hours west of here. I will have Ratchet and Bumblebee watch the cons in the South."

"A human! ... May I ask why Sir?"

"In time Prowl, but for now please do as I ask."

Prowl nodding his helm transformed and sped off. Optimus shook his helm letting out a small vent and soon activating his com-link contacted the others, excluding Lexus and Gaia. "Change of plans. Ratchet and Bumblebee you will take over Prowls watching of Crawfish County. Bulkhead you are to watch advice Lexus she is now in a similar situation as her friend."

Ratchet spoke crisply, "understood Optimus."

Bulkhead almost seemed to be chuckling as he spoke, " got it boss!"

Bumblebee with his bleeps, **"yes sir!"**

Optimus new had to be careful what he said on the com-link channels since the Deception's were constantly monitoring and looking for them. They had come up with nicknames for many things, like Crawfish County was how he referred to the southern area of the United States. He had to say as much as possible with as few words as possible.

 _ **Two weeks later –**_

In a sleepy suburb Gen. Hackett was just stepping outside of his home reaching down to pick up his newspaper. He froze however he saw a red and blue Semi parked outside his home. Picking up his newspaper slowly sauntered down the walk, stopping next to the passenger door the semi. "Optimus somehow I do not think ambushing me at my home is the best way to earn my trust," his voice was flat.

"My apologies Gen. Hackett. I have been attempting keep below her profile."

Gen. Hackett was tapping his four head with his newspaper when he notices neighbors coming out of their houses. "Somehow I think knowing he was going to cause more problems than it," Gen. Hackett stop opening the passenger door and crawled in to Optimus's cabin. "If I am seen outside talking to a random vehicle I don't even want to think of the possible repercussions that could have."

"Believed this was the best way for us to speak privately."

Gen. Hackett sighed heavily, "then shall we get to the point."

"Yes. I wish to form an alliance doing the Autobot and the humans of earth."


	9. Careful what you wish for!

**Chapter 8: Be Careful What You Wish For!**

The bell of my alarm clock sounded through the tiny Philadelphia apartment. It was sparse with the barest of necessities, the best way to describe it would be _"I just graduated and have too many bills to own a couch."_ As the alarm continued to chime the thick quilts mounded on the bed started to move. As if struggling to come alive the mound wobbled, and soon my arm shot out to the bedside table the grasping and reaching until finally it found the clock and pulled it beneath the covers. All was quiet for a time, until a I emerged from beneath the quilt. My jet black curled hair on sloppily in my face drawing more attention to my copper skin, from behind the pearls of my hair my eyes seen to be a deep piercing green. Physically I am well toned and of about average height.

Standing up I walked over to my door there hung a grey suit with a white dress shirt to match. I grabbed hold of its hangar and briskly walked into the bathroom. Only a few moments later I emerged, my curls now slicked back and straight, a blue tie tightly fastened around my neck. Straighten the collar of my suit I picked up the briefcase on the floor and began to walk out of the apartment, as I passed the kitchen I grabbed an apple from the counter and continued out the door.

30 minutes later…

After arriving at my place of work taking the elevator up, I stood silently as the elevator rose was only my thoughts. You know growing up I always wanted to work for the government, well you know like Maxwell Smart from the show _"Get Smart"._ Travelling the world and saving it all in time for dinner. For some reason I never let that dream go.

The elevator dinged as it reached the fifth floor, the door slid open. Quietly exiting, making my way past several cubicles and people before reaching one with my name on a plate; Derek Smith. It sat as it always has at the corner of my desk. To put it simply I work for the government, and this cubicle is my adventure. Letting out a sigh as I saw a large amount of mail and files waiting for my approval, disapproval or in need of a simple correction. Sitting down and got straight to work.

This is my job, I go over budgets and requests from agents in the field. Sometimes I get to see some top-secret stuff but it is normally requisition forms and bureaucratic bull. I have managed to make some interesting connections overseas, thanks to my linguistic skills. However this is how my days typically go I fill out and file away forms. After an hour the coffee guy finally brings me **cold** coffee, lunch is a couple of energy bars. More paperwork and the occasional angry phone call to an agent who tried to slip a brothel receipt in with his work claims. Don't get me wrong what I do is important and someone has to do it. I just wish I was a field agent, though even if I'm no Maxwell Smart at least a little adventure wouldn't hurt.

Three days later…

You know they say "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it", and boy did I ever get it.

I found myself sitting with five others who worked alongside me. All of them sat confused and looking at each other, I have course was no exception to this. We all sat in on if the meeting rooms, we had each been escorted in by an Air Force offices and told to wait. An armed guard stood outside the door. This was enough to make anyone more than a little uncomfortable.

Soon I an older man tromped into the room, his short cut hair was white and he had a bristly short beard. "I am Gen. Samuel Hackett. Now let's get straight to the point. I need a volunteer."

The six of us looked confusedly looked at each other until one of the them finally asked, "for what Sir?"

"Classified. That information will only be given to whomever volunteers on route." The room went to an eerie silence, can someone volunteer for something if they don't know what it is? "You have each been selected after careful consideration. You each scored among the top 10 in all of your written examinations as well as physical scores ranging from militaristic to acrobatics. Perhaps the most important part is that you each speak at least six different languages." The general surveyed us, "also to be clear we are not leaving this room without a volunteer."

"Those are virtually all parameters for field…" I thought to myself as a with the general's words sink in. As I glanced around the room it looked as though one of my colleagues was about to speak, this is not a chance I wanted to let slip by. In my haste my hand shot up as I stood up bumping the table and forgetting my own volume, "I'll do it!" Immediately I felt my face heated up as a stared back at the Gen.'s shocked face. It would seem he was respecting me to yell at him neither was I for that matter. I could feel the throbbing of pain in the area I had hit table when I stood up so suddenly. And as if all that was not piercing enough I could feel the eyes of my peers burrowing through me.

As you moments felt like hours however it wasn't long before the general was heartily laughing, "I like the enthusiasm. He is definitely going to like you." Looking to the others began to speak, "you may go." At first it seemed confused but quickly decided it was their best interest to leave. "What's your name?"

" Smith Sir."

"Well Derek, you mind calling you Derek do you? Ah of course you don't. Your life is not to be turned upside down and inside out. Are you absolutely sure you are prepared for that?"

"No offense or, but I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

"Good. Follow me." With that the general walked out the door. He scrambled around the table trying to get to the general space. As we walked back past all the pupils I couldn't help but notice the military personnel emptying out my cubicle. Before I could ask, as a sensing my question the general spoke,

We will be gathering your belongings both here and in your home. Once they have all been inspected they will be brought to your new living quarters."

"Living quarters?"

"Yes." The Gen. briskly stepped into the elevator, and quickly scramble behind to match his pace entering just as the doors closed. "You will be living on site."

"On site?"

"You'll are going to serve as a liaison of sorts or a very specialized team."

I could tell the Gen. was picking his words very carefully, "Sir we handle an abundance of sensitive data in this building; it is very secure."

The elevator came to the ground floor's stores rattled open, "this place may be as secure as the White House, however-" the General stepped out of the elevator and continued walking, "your mission requires far more than this place is capable of. If word got out there would be mass panic and more civilian casualties that I'm willing to risk."

I froze in place not once did I expect that civilians would be at the top of the general's concerns, "what have I gotten myself into…"

Once inside I saw an Armoured military escort waiting us the general motion or me to follow him. Much to my surprise we got into a normal BMW. Then I noticed several other BMWs, as if struck by lightning and realized the general himself was my driver, "um Sir?"

"That me guess you're wondering why I'm driving." The Gen. and started the vehicle as the rather large convoy began to move "most you do not have clearance high enough to know even our general direction, thus I am your driver. To avoid any one knowing of our true destination we are making this a scattered," he said motioning out the window.

I saw one of the BMWs drive off with some of the other armoured parts, "decoys!?"

"Exactly."

"If I may serve, who exactly are we attempting to evade?"

"First the media, second the conspiracy nut bars lastly we cannot allow the enemy any reason to be suspicious."

"Sir the way he hears talking is as if the enemy is already here. Are you saying we have been infiltrated?"

"I suppose that is one way of putting it." The general said keeping his eyes on the road. "I read your file, no relatives, no close friends, and is it true you don't date?"

I couldn't help but look at the General oddly, "as my file said I grew up in an orphanage, so no relatives that I am aware of. I generally am only social with those work with. Quite frankly dating would be pointless, everyone wants to hear about their significant others day and everything I do is classified. Also not believe in interpersonal relationships with coworkers."

Generals expression became very serious, "Son I'm going to give you some advice..."

"Sir?"

"Either get yourself a real true blue friend for normal, average, and down to earth good old American... Girlfriend."

"But sir aren't such ties a potential information leek."

"Only if you're stupid enough to risk their lives. Also you're going to need something or someone to keep you sane and your feet..on the ground."

"With all due respect if I wanted a normal life I would not have joined the agency."

"I suppose you're right, but it just keep my words in mind."

After several hours of driving I soon realized the trees were growing more intense. Once the last military vehicle disappeared and proceeded down a dirt road. I was beginning to grow nervous or perhaps more nauseous as the car shook and rattled down the road, looking ahead it looked as if it was only going to get a rougher period. Though the general may have called this a road I believe he was actually creating one. All I was able to do was hold on and pray that the car did not rattle apart beneath us. Whoever soon the bumps suddenly smoothed out.

Looking out I saw an overgrown mound and leading out of it was a large broken up concrete pad. Trees have forced their way up through it as well as other small shrubs and plants. There was some down logs scattered around the area, all in all the place looked pretty decrepit. "umm.. Sir where we?"

"This is an underground bunker. It was originally built in World War II just in case the Nazis were the Japanese ever invaded. However after the war ended it was decommissioned." We rolled up to the mound, I could see large doors recessed into the mound. "It was brought into service began not long after as a potential straight base to be used against the Russians. They had dug deeper, and interesting enough they found a large chasm. It had fresh water flowing through world portions of, they have begun incorporating it into their designs. Of course if her buddies were cut in other locations in yet again it was left empty. It has been since sat empty for some time."

General got out of the car, with a great heave pushed the large door open just enough for the car pass through. Once inside I realized we were parked on an old sort of elevator. Getting out I looked around, unlike normal elevators it did not go straight down but it would appear on some sort of slant. "S-Sir are you sure it this thing still works?"

"It may be a bit old-fashioned especially since it works with a series of counterweights and pullies, but I'm sure there won't be too big of a problem."

"Right. That me rephrase that, are you sure it's safe."

The general chuckled lately as he grabbed a large lever, "well we're about to find out."

"S-Sir wait a mo-"

pulling hard in the Gen. release believer, the platform seem to drop for a moment and then slow. It was still moving fast enough to cause the Paris strong enough to blow a hat clear off. The general was still laughing as I leaned against the car attempting to restart his heart.

"So Derek tell me. You keep an open mind?"

I looked at the general who was leaning on the lever quite casually, "but the mind Sir? How do you me?"

"Oh how about X-Files."

"Well I would say there is a loss of our to explain stuff out there but there is usually a logical answer for most of them."

"Sure, sure. What about life on other planets?"

"Sir that is," I sighed thinking would for a few moments. "Well if there is I doubt they would care about our planet that alone our bovine friends." General seem to be thinking of something before suddenly doubling over in laughter, "Sir?"

Soon the elevator slowed and began to creep to a stop. The only light that had been shining for some time had been light from the headlights of the BMW. As I looked around waiting for my eyes to properly adjust the dim lighting could see what looked like the large hanger of songs, "Sir this is large enough to pull the missile, or at least parts of."

"Well it used to. However this is only the front of the facility." The general got back into the car and I followed quickly behind him. "I brought in a special unit to pair living orders for you further inside." He began to drive down the large core doors at the musky and eerily dark base, "we also brought anything we thought your team could use. The course as they get settled I expect they will come to you when they need more equipment or perhaps something we have not already provided. Also you are to observe them and send me daily reports."

"Daily Sir!?"

"Of course I don't expect you to watch them 24 seven. Just the highlights or things worth noting."

"Sir, it sounds almost like you want me to study them or something?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

The Generals words were shocking however I wasn't given the time pressed him further when the man made halls suddenly gave way to a huge underground cavern. There have been lights run throughout the cavern it was almost blinding compared to the darkness that had just superseded them. Rooms seem to be built up along the walls and incorporated into parts of the ceiling. There were a variety of catwalks that hung between each of these high areas. Some parts are visibly newer than others, while some seemed more than half hazardous. Going over the stand at General side, I was drastically trying to take everything in.

"If you follow me and I'll show you to your new office and living quarters as well as for secure line of communication." Getting out of the car I was still awestruck by the cavern. As I followed the General I noticed he seemed to be looking around as he walked towards the flight of stairs.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just to see if your team was.." We began walking up the stairs and onto one of the high's, "but it looks like we beat them here, Good!"

Stopping the General pointed out several catwalks that led to lower platforms, "these catwalks will serve as your way to navigate the base safely. Know they are there for your safety please use them." Next I was led to a room or perhaps more appropriately building built into the cavern's walls. As we entered I could see it was very well furnished, "this is your private living quarters. The men wanted you to be comfortable so they well…" Motioning to the kitchen. As I looked I could see a large industrial fridge and freezer, with two large wall ovens, six I gas stove top with the dark granite countertop and when I thought it couldn't get more extravagant there was a trash compacting garbage can next to the deep two bay sink.

"um... Sir?"

"Oh there's more," the general said sounding exhausted, he pointed out the living area and a large bedroom. Finally with a look of defeat pointed to a door, "that is your 'bathroom'."

I open the door and nearly fall over. There in front of me was a beautiful marble room with a large deep soker tub, a large walks-in shower and "Sir is that!?"

"A sauna..."

"What were they trying to do design a hotel!"

"I let them design and do the work luckily I got here before they started on the bedroom..."

"Do I want to know?"

"You really don't. However since you will be living here it's best you are comfortable. If you need any furnishings, food or any other living expenses." The General handed me a small card, "use that."

"Sir this is!"

"Paid by the US of A."

"Um.. thank you."

"Now then to your office," we left the living quarters followed the Grenral up a ramp into the higher levels of catwalks. I stuck closely behind the General, leading me to a room that seemed to be suspended in the most central point of the cavern. It had windows that almost seemed to allow a complete 360 view. Once inside I could see a large desk with multiple computers and screen set up waiting to be activated. "I can practically see the entire cavern Sir!"

"With the help of the surveillance system we set up the areas that you cannot see can be easily access via your computer systems. Oh! I personally prefer the view of the falls myself," he said pointing out the rear windows.

Sure enough and underground waterfall. It seemed to stream down from the exterior wall into a large basin which flowed out of the lit cavern. It was most definitely a breathtaking view.

"There are still some areas of this cavern that haven't been explored." Daniel said walking back to the door, as he opened it there was the sound of several engines roaring.

"What the heck was that?" I didn't mean for it, that we my voice seemed to echo throughout the cavern.

"Ah that is most likely your team."

Quickly walked out to around but I sauna people, "all I see are a bunch of cars?"

"Yep." The General briskly walked over to the nearest platform, I found myself trailing behind him curious.

"I take it you haven't told them yet."

I saw a red and blue flamed semi roll forward, then I heard a voice. "No Sam," suddenly as if metal had been flung into the air semi came apart and reformed into a large robotic humanoid shape. I felt my legs give way under me, reaching out I grabbed the protective railing of the catwalk to support myself. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say, all I could do was stare at the giant robot in front of me.

"I was hoping to do so before you arrive," he said venting lightly.

The General was grinning ear to ear, "well OptimusI'm glad I beat you hear then. Ah, I should introduce you. This is ... Will you quit shacking and get over here."

Both the General and Optimus were now looking at me. I swear my heart was about to leap out of my mouth, swallowing hard I walked over to stand next to the General. "That's better. This is Derek Smith, Derek this is Optimus Prime. And before you start he is a he, he is an alien and he is the leader of the Autobot's."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Smith."

"I – it, I mean he… I mean it is nice to meet you to."

"Optimus just call him Derek it's easier, besides you're going to be living together."

"Wha –"

"WHAT!" Shouted multiple voices, causing me to nearly leap out of my skin.

Optimus turned with a stern expression on his face. "Let me introduce you to my team. This is Prowl my second," as Optimus spoke the patrol car transformed. "This is Ratchet our medic," an ambulance transformed, his wore a scowl dark enough to block out the sun. "Bulkhead is our demolitions expert," a dark green hummer transformed into a very large and round bot. "Our scout Bumblebee," a yellow sports car transformed and waved briskly. "And her two allies Gaia and Lexus," I looked at the last two vehicles in the transformed, one into a pink robot approximately the same size as Bulkhead just curvier, and the other seemed to be a smaller red, blue and black version of Prowl.

There are several moments in one's life where they could go back and do it all over again, but better. This right here is mine. I had gotten my wish to be a field agent, not just any field agent. One charged with something so absolutely amazing it would make anyone's head spin. What do I do? Well I did exactly that, the world started spinning and then everything went black.

Brisk laughter filled the air, "looks like it was too much for the kid." General Hackett said looking at the Derek who was lying unconscious and on his back.

"Will he be all right?" Optimus's voice was full of concern.

"Ah, he'll be fine," the General said as he picked Derek up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I'll take him to his quarters. Looks like you've got some explaining to do," with that the General hold Derek away.

Optimus turned to face a barrage of questions:

\- "What were you thinking?"

\- "You said we had to minimize our interactions with humans?"

\- ="Does this mean we don't have to hide anymore?"=

\- "Is the human in charge now?"

\- "Like, does that mean I can totally bring little Sis in on this?"

\- "Does that mean I can be free for my servitude?"

\- "What's Going on Prime?"

"Please everyone! Calm yourselves." Everyone fell silent except for Ratchet who's muttering to himself. "Some time ago ratchet and I fought with the Deceptacon's, which resulted in an overpass being destroyed." Ratchet Nodded, "one human nearly drove off it that night."

"You saved him and still maintained our cover Optimus," Ratchet grumbled.

"Yes in that instant I did. However it appears despite our best efforts to not impact the humans lives we have done just that." Optimus vented. "Ratchet, after you left that night, humans had come and they ended up finding one of the vehicons."

"Scrap! We didn't get a chance to move them."

"Yes. In our haste we left the vehicon's in the open." I however managed to disguise myself and obtain the vehicon. I would've taken off then however the humans and mention something troubling."

"Must've been important for you to have risked your cover," Prowl said quizzically.

"It appears they had noticed several areas that had been recently destroyed. In these areas they found unknown metals and were referring to these sites as terrorist attacks." All fell silent, "I wanted to keep any dangerous technology from the humans so I maintain my disguise. However after reaching their base I realized I was out of time."

"Deceptacon's always retrieve their dead..." Prowl said in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course. No sense leaving perfectly good parts lying around," Bulkhead snarled sarcastically.

"Wait seriously!" Lexus blurted. Bumblebee gave her a silent nod, "eww..."

"It is a grim thought." Optimus then continued, "in order to safely evade the humans and take the vehicon, I had no other option but to reveal myself."

"I take it all other options were deemed to be unacceptable." Prowl said in a level tone.

"As it always will be. We will do everything in our power to protect the humans and keep them from harm."

"Understood." Despite the other's disapproval of what Prowl was insinuating, they kept their comments to themselves.

"After I dealt with the vehicon I return to speak with Gen. Hackett. We have since spoken many other times and we have come to the same conclusion." Optimus let out a relaxed vent, "we cannot continue without the humans aid and the humans cannot possibly defeat the Decepticons alone. So we have struck and alliances."

"Optimus I'm having a hard time believing that such an alliance holds any benefit," Ratchet snarled.

"And I doubt any aid they will give will be free," Prowl added.

All optics fell on Optimus, "Derek to whom you have all just met will be our human liaison. He will assist in creating cover stories and helping us navigate the human world while remaining hidden. It is essential that we learn all we can about the humans world, we can both better understand and decrease collateral damage. He will also be in charge of evacuating local humans from potentially dangerous areas as well as set up roadblocks as needed. With this we are hoping to minimize our effect on human lives and the damage we undoubtedly cause, but it also means we can face the Decepticon's on equal ground."

"That's all well and good Optimus, but what do they get in return?"

"Primarily protection from the Decepticon's."

"Primarily, so what did YOU give them," Ratchet stood tapping his ped.

"I simply pointed out some modifications that could better their cellular devices."

"PRIME!"

"It is nothing dangerous Ratchet and it may be of help to us in the future."

"Optimus you should have discussed this with us before –"

"Unfortunately I did not have the luxury of time. As you well know there may come a time when the humans do learn of us. When that time comes I would like to have trusted allies willing to stand with us."

"In short that human is here to watch us." All optics turned prowl who had spoken and then backed Prime.

"The humans right to be cautious, this is their planet not ours. However it has become somewhat of a second home, and I for one am not willing to allow the Deceptacon's claim it."

At that moment the General walked out Derek's quarters after clearing his throat began to speak, "Whelp I think I'm done here."

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay, I am sure Mr. Smith would be more comfortable if you did."

The General looked at Optimus and at the rest of the bots, certainly he was laughing hard and slapping his knee. It took a few moments but he regained his composure, "the kid knows his job Optimus, speaking from experience is better just to jump off that bridge on your own instead of being pushed."

"We do not plan on letting him fall from any such high areas regardless of being pushed or jump in," ratchet said rather sternly which only caused the General to laugh yet again.

Both looked at the general. It seemed he was laughing at the sincere desire to protect humans. Optimus was unable to hide his amusement in his voice, "Ratchet he was being facetious."

Ratchet felt his face plate heat up and with a "Hurmph" strode off.

Optimus turned to see the General wiping tears away as he calmed down, "take care Sam."

"You two." The General turned to walk away suddenly stopping, "don't forget your my grandkids a ride."

"Wouldn't miss it," Optimus smiled as he watched the General leave.

Prowl walked up next to Optimus, "tell me you're not serious." He was looking very sternly at Optimus.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prowl," Optimus said walking away.

Prowl vented, "Prime…"

The next morning Derek walked out of his quarters at 5 AM. Large bags under his eyes, a pot of coffee in one hand, half full mug in the other and a large coffee stain still wet dripping down the front of his shirt. The catwalk was shaking just like his quarters, was shaking hard enough that he was bracing himself against the railing. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were throwing around what looked like a ball made of scrap metal. This is been going on for several hours, not that he particularly reminded since his head was clouded with many thoughts it was doubtful he would've slept anyway. Looking down at his shirt beside, the mobile his way to his office.

Sitting down at his chair he began to type his report:

 **Daily Report**

 **Document: 1.0**

 **Date : September 8, 2005**

 **Time : 0506**

 **After the introductions the robots began to investigate several areas of the cavern as well as other areas of the old base. The patrol car who is known as Prowl, has really started compiling a list of security improvements he wishes to make. I will be assisting him with this and will most likely order materials he may need. The large green robot or Bulkhead as he is known was quite content when he found some of scrap metal that had been provided by the General's early team, saying "every good base needs its own custom Lob Ball." I have since found out that at Lob Ball is a key component of a sports backs they like to play; it seems to be a mix of dodgeball and tackle football. He and the smaller yellow robot; cannot talk. Having planned for the past five hours...**

There are caused, everything had put shaking " _finally,_ " he continues to type...

 **I have further been informed that they do not technically sleep but recharge. It is a process similar to sleep however they do not need to do it every night nor does it take six hours. They can go many days without recharging and when they do it might only be for 30 minnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-**

Derek had fallen asleep on his keyboard.

Several hours had past when the phone rang startling Derek away. Broccoli he reached and picked up the phone putting it to his ear. Unaware that the keyboard had left a perfect imprint on his face, "hello?"

"Derek, long night?" In the General's chipper voice.

"G-General! Sir what can I do for you?"

"By chance have you seen the news?"

"News? Sir?"

"I see. Maybe you should turn in on."

Giving his ear on the phone there reached over turning on a monitor. The to the news he watched as the headlines zoomed past

 **Vandals Mow down Cornfields!** (An images flashed: a blurred yellow car)

 **Unknown Force Uproots Trees and Boulders!** (I.F.: in the background from behind the Boulder bumper of the pink van and the nose of a red car)

 **Garden Shed Gets a Touchdown!** (I.F.: a broken shed that looked like it slid across the goal line)

 **Rescues Car in Still Chases down a Racer!**

There couldn't believe his eyes or his ears, "Sir, I am so sorry to get right on it. I don't know how he could do so much damage in such a short timeframe!?"

"I've already told the cover story. You better fix the rest."

"Sir, thank you Sir! This won't happen again."

"Good luck."

After he hung up the phone Derek started calculating damage costs as well as the repairs. He also had to make sure that the farmers were properly compensated for. There was also the issue of the images that need to be solved. After several hours and many more phone calls later many more plans and bribes made, Derek was finally able to relax and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly he felt the office shake violently, and looking out the window he could see the lob ball fly past. "THAT IS IT!" Anger fuelling him he stormed out of the office "WHAT THE HELL Were You Thinking?!" His voice echoed and every bot froze. Papers clutched in his hand, "destroying farm fields, destruction of public property and demolished utility shed. What the Hell Happened?"

"Whoa calm down it's not like anything really bad happened," Lexus said trying to defuse the situation.

"Bad...BAD!" Lexus flinched. Dirk flipped open the papers, "crops that we humans need to survive destroyed, a yellow car spotted. Well Bumblebee's claim why you had to make donuts in a field."

Bumblebee meekly bleeped,"it was fun."

"I'll have to have someone translate that later, but I bet it wasn't a good reason, "Derek said glaring at the now shaking Bumblebee. "Lexus, Gaia explain why you to rip the boulder on the ground along with several trees. That ranchers cattle are now refusing to go out to graze."

Suddenly all eyes were on the two femme's. "Yes, why were you two out there and not with your human covers? Who live on opposite sides of the Country," Prowl asked coldly.

"We were like looking."

"For what?" Derek demanded.

Lexus vented, "we didn't come to this planet with the others."

Gaia rubbed her helm, "like, we thought we found a piece of our ship."

"Ship?"

"Terra was still on the ship when it crashed."

"She's like a totally spastic little sis, but she's ours."

"Okay. So you are looking for your friend, but why uproot the tree and Boulder? I doubt she would have been under it..." Lexus and Gaia both hung their heads.

"Who is responsible for the shed?" Bulkhead meekly raised a servo. "Well...Explain!"

"Umm... Well you see the con and then he, then I and well."

"Stop. Just stop." Derek sighed rubbing his temples, "lastly Prowl. The job saving account." The others looked at Prowl mouths agape.

"My apologies Derek." Came a calm voice from behind him.

"Prime?" Dirk said turning to face Optimus.

"Bumblebee was not aware the field held such significance. In the others did not mean to cause you so much trouble."

"How could he not get it, it's fenced in and there is no way that corn froze perfectly straight rows naturally."

"The others have in truth very little knowledge of your world. From time to time mistakes have and will be made."

Derek was quiet for a moment and then as if coming to some conclusion began to speak, "alright starting in two hours you're all required to attend classes. No one is to set foot off the space until I say so, got it."

All spoke in unison, "Prime!?"

"You will all do as Derek says. I believe it is for the best."

 **=To be continued=**

 **Authors notes:** **Hey been a wile guys! so guys what we are done setting the stage. _**

 **It is time for the main story to begin!**

 **Thank you for reading to this point, know lets see what happens next.**

 **Also I'm still using a word to text program and its been really buggy so please bare with me and my corrections.**


	10. Our Present

**_Chapter 9: Our Present_**

 ** _May 1, 2017_**

 ** _22:00_**

 ** _Backstreets of New York City_**

Footsteps thundered down an ally, a man wearing a long heavy trench coat ducks in to the ally and slides behind a larg trash box. Three anger well dressed men stop in the ally. "Where did that fink go!?" Grumbled one of the men.

"I'll hang by the car so he can't double back on us. While you's two track him down." Said the second as he turns back the way they came

"Right these allies dead end."the thirds said bemused.

"I don't care what it does. When I find that rat I'll put enough metal in him, that not even his own ma' will recognize 'im." Both men started walking down the other paths.

The man behind the dumpster sighed heavily. He used his one hand to hold his coat closed, there was a large suspicious bulge on his chest. Using his free hand he pulled out his cell phone, dialled 1 and hit call. As soon as he heard the call connect he started to talk as quietly as he can, "Hey partner! I need a favour."

"Luke why are u whispering?" Came a females voice from the other side of the phone.

Luke was glancing over the dumpster seeing the two men on the far side of the ally, "that's not important," he ducked back down .

"Luke..." spoke in a disappointed tone.

"I just need a pick up and fast."

"You said you didn't need me today!"

"I know but-"

"Damn fink!" A bullet zoomed past Luke's head.

"Ah crap they heard me," pining the phone be tween he's shoulder and ear he pulled out a small hand gun.

"What's going on Luke?!" Came the panicked voice.

"Can u hold on a second," Luke used the dumpster as a shield before calling out , "look I got old you I'm not a cop. I don't care about you little scam I just came for the-" the two men opened fire on the dumpster. "Well that didn't work. So about that pick up."

"Where are u?" Almost sounding more irritated than concerned.

"An ally in New York."

"New York! How did you. Which ally?

"Well if I could see a sign I would have told you."

"LUKE!"

"Okay, okay. Meet name at Central Park, by that awesome food stand well were it is when they are open."

"Can you get there?"

"Sure totally," the men had stopped shooting and were walking slowly towards Luke's position, "got to go!" Hang up he slowly moved between the dumper and the wall. He listened closely until he was sure both men were in front of the bin. Using the wall for support he shoved the dumpster into them surprising them and knocking them over.

Seizing his chance he ran but as he rounded the corner he saw the third who was smoking while leaning on a car. Luke raised his gun while he ran and the man dove out of the way, as Luke pulled the trigger. Luke hit his mark, the cars back tire. The man was in shock at first as he watched Luke run down the street.

 ** _May 1, 2017_**

 ** _19:00_**

 ** _Suberban home in Vergina_**

A family meeting is being held. The mother and father sit at the dinner table as their 16-year-old son gave his speech. "That is I deserve, no it is my right to own my own vehicle."

The father looked to his wife who was deep in thought, "Well Christine he does deserve a little independence."

"All right, I have conditions." Christine said flipping her long blonde hair back.

"Yes any thing!"

"Ok then Charlee. The first condition is that I get to choose the vehicle."

"Not a problem. "

"The second condition is that you can make no modifications to said vehicle. "

"OK. Is that everything?"

"No. Lastly you cannot sell trade or in any point be rid of this vehicle without my explicit approval."

"Yeah, sure."

"Then tomorrow morning you'll get your own vehicle," Charlee nearly leaped across the table hugging is mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to bed I can't wait!" He said before running off.

Christine was smiling as she turned looking at her husbands face her smile faded. He had his arms crossed, as he peered down at her through his thick. Sighing he ran a hand over his dark brush cut hair, "What!?

"What are you planning?"

"Aw Bobby Bear," Christine said pouting. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh I trusts you. I trust that your so stubborn nothing can change your mind." He said smirking.

Christine giggled lightly, "ok so I may have a sceem but I promise." Leaning over she rapped her arms around Bobs neck and slid from her chair onto his lap, "I promise."

Sighing Bob smiled, "do I have a choice?"

"Mm not really," she whispered kissing him. "Since Charli is going to bed," Christine said flashing a mischievous smile.

"Don't you have to be up at 5am?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll pop an energy drink."

"Oh boy." He's shook his head still smiling.

 ** _May 1, 2017_**

 ** _18:00_**

 ** _Autobot Secret Base located in the Forests of Alabama_**

Derek was just finishing polishing his new corvette. Once he was done he marched up the stair to the upper catwalks feeling quit accomplished. Then he heard it and a feeling of dread swept over him, "I got it, I got it!" Wiping around he saw Bulkhead jump into the air,catching the Lob ball and slam on the ground sideways. Bulkhead got back up and dusted himself off, "good one Bee!"

Derek twitched as he looked at Bulkhead and then were he landed. There lay a flattened car, suddenly a volcano erupted within him. "BULKHEAD!!!!!"

Freezing Bulkhead looked at the now fuming Derek, " What?! What I do now?!" Derek pointed to the car, "oh I- Sorry I didn't see it there."

"THAT IS my FIFTH car in THREE days. No more I am confiscating you Lob ball for a month."

" wait you can't-"

"But I can." Prowl said as he easily took the ball away, "you were warned after you destroyed the second one."

" yes sir..."

"Prowl." Looking away from Bulkhead who was being lectured by Derek, Prowl saw Optimus waving him over.

"Prime sir. What can I do for you?"

Optimus glanced past Prowl, "I see Derek has lost another car."

"Yes. Bulkhead was yet again not watching where he was going and landed on top of it." Prowl said letting out an exasperated vent.

"Try not to be to hard on him besides at some point we each have ... misstepped."

"True however we have all learned since... is there something you needed?"

"Yes have you seen Lexus?"

"She left using the ground bridge saying that Luke may be home soon. And scrabbled out like a scrapper who ate melted metal."

" I see... then perhaps Bumblebee..."

"Sir?"

"I am to meet the new president tonight, I thought they may show a softer side."

"I take it he makes you nervous..."

"Our alliance with the humans has always been shaky at best, but his views on immigrants are not exactly in our favour."

"True... Is that why you've pushed back bring him into the fold."

"Sam and Brock both thought letting him get settled in first before dropping to bomb as it were, would be more favourable."

"And instead of bring myself or Ratchet you want to appeal to his... childish nature."

"Though that is not exactly it. Yes."

"You know this could go south fast."

" I am aware. That is why I just spoke to Sam and Derek. If it does we set the charges and burry everything, Derek will be sent out to ground bridge first to Sam's estate. Then I want everyone out, that includes Lexus and Gaia they will not remain with the humans."

"I understand sir. Where will be our meeting point?"

"CaN0003."

"Understood."

 ** _Back in New York_**

 ** _22:10_**

Luke ran down the street and slid around the corner. He had been dodging the three gunman for the past 10 minutes, but now central park at finally coming to view. "She better be there," he said as he sprinted. Upon reaching the meeting point he realized that he was in trouble, no one was there and the three gunman just came around the corner. The gunman slowly approached him, "I know what you thinking that would be a very bad idea." Three men took aim, "hey! hey! I'm not the fuzz I'm a dictective. What you guys do isn't my concern!"

"Well the say g'night Dick," they then began to open fire. Where is the squeeze down on the trigger a 1979 Lanicia Beta Monte Carlo launched itself from the road and landed between Luke and the gunmen, bullets bounced of the cars side.

"Good timing partner." Luke scrabbled jumping into the passenger seat. Speeding away he left the gunmen far behind.

Crawling into the empty driver seat Luke side and sighed in relief. A voice boomed from the dashboard, "what the heck did you do?"

"It was just a misunderstanding," the bulge in Luke's coat started squirming. "Oh I almost forgot about you," opening his coat a small golden pup popped out.

"Aww so cute! Urr I mean. What's going on?"

"Well a little girl hired me to find her lost puppy, which reminds me." Luke pulled out a lollipop.

"Wait so this was all because of that little thing!?"

"Sorta see this mob guy found the pup and I tried explaining but they wouldn't listen so I had to sneak in I may have over hear ... and recorded some stuff of course they didn't know that part. Oh remind me to sent that to NYPD later. They saw me sneaking out and assumed I was a cop, you know the rest." Luke took his hat off, " oh dear." He put two fingers through two holes, "that was my favourite hat."

"LUKE!!"

Optimus and Bumblebee drove down the highway. It had been quite sometime since the two had been a lone together and Bumblebee was having difficulty containing his excitement. He would suddenly shoot forward then hit his breaks when he realized he was speeding past Optimus who couldn't help but laugh to himself. Bumblebee's carefree attitude always brought out the warmth in Optimus's spark. Since Bumblebee has never really know true peace it has put much of Optimus concerns at ease seeing him enjoying these brief moments with such enthusiasm. "Bumblebee your going to miss the turn off."

Bumblebee pulled a hard right turn as Optimus followed behind chuckling. ="Sorry Optimus. I mean Primesir!"=

"Bumblebee when we are alone Optimus is enough."

"Yes sir. I mean- sure thing O-Optumis..."=

"It has been far to long."

"Definitely."=

"It's a shame we're almost there."Bumblebee knew Optimus was right, it made him a little sad, "well then." Suddenly Optimus picked up speed and zoomed past Bumblebee, "last one there is a scraplets lunch."

Bumblebee was in shock for a few moments when is the fire was lit in a his spark he sped after Optimus, ="not on your spark Optimus."=

Meanwhile two mean are getting out of a dark in marked SUV, in an empty Texas field. "General Stanus what kind of meeting is this suppose to be?" Said the blonde man, he wore a dark blue suit and had a bit of a belly. It was all the Isley very irritated with the other man."President Pmurt, the people we are meeting are unique. As I said earlier their group is very specialized so much so that it is imperative that the public not learned of them, you could say they are under intense witness protection.""All right but they better get here fast as this all seems suspicious to me."

"looks like we won't be waiting long. " Stanus said pointing towards a semi and a yellow car rappedly aprouching.

"What are they doing?" Both vehicles were approaching a great speed and did not take them long till they hit their brakes and skidded to a stop not far from the two men.

"Mr. President meet Optimus Prime and Bumblebee!" As the general spoke both transformed.When we had his back to the humans and was leaving something quite excitedly at Optimus. "I should've known better than to try and race you Bumblebee." Looking to the two humans, it is an honour to meet you Mr. President." As if suddenly remembering, Bumblebee snapped around with an apologetic look on his face.

The President turned to look at the general, " WHAT THE HELL is going on?!"

After many hours of re-explaining and explaining the President finally seem to understand the situation. "So why don't you help with the war if your hear to protect us then?"

Optimus shook his helm lightly, "you and your species are still developing and if we were to be involved it may do more harm. Also we are can not interfere with earths politics. Unless you are willing to allow sharing all we show with all countries."

"The United States can't afford giving any technological advances to our enemy!"

"Our technology can be dangerous on its own... we do wish to share our knowledge but only things we deme safe for humans and that what ever knowledge we share with you you share with all humans."

"If you ask my your a bunch of free loaders... that being said I think I need to think all this through more perhaps revise our treaty with you."

"I understand take all the time you need, this is a lot to take in."

"General it's time we go." The President said getting into the car.

"I'll work on him."

"Thank you."

With a nod they left.

Optimus Vented heavily, ="What is his problem? You treat him with respect and he --"= Bumblebee grumbled wile bleeping.

"Don't worry. All that is important is that for now our alliance with the humans still stands. "Transforming Optimus began to slowly roll away, "let's head back to base."

 ** _May 2, 2017_**

 ** _20:00_**

Bob and Charlee were sitting in the living room, Bob was sitting in his easy chair staring at the wall clock. While Charlee was glued to the window, his long front bangs covered his right eye. His hair was as dark as his fathers. Soon he seemed to get cheated and storms off to the bathroom when he comes out his bangs or pin back with two hair pins. When Bob saw this he chuckled to herself. "Son I know your excited but have u ever known your mother to surrender so easily?"

"Not even mom could make a new car embarrassing there is no way this can back fire." Charlee said determined.

"l don't believe it." Bob said eyes wide as he saw a normal, white Toyota Corolla pull into the front yard.

"What is it ," Charlie quickly looked out the window and saw his mother step out of the car. "YES!" He scrambled out side to have a better look at the new car. "It's awesome mom thanks." Bob had followed behind looking very confused.

"Thanks? For what?" Christine looked as if she was thing but she couldn't hide her smirk, "oh I get it Charlee sweetheart I think you're a little confused. This is MY car," she said pointing at the Corolla.

"Yippee!" Both Charlee and Christine looked at Bob who was know clearing his throat.

"Your car is," Christine hit a button and the garage door opened slowly.

"No anything but that!" Charlee plead as he saw the pink,flower infested van shining in front of him. "Dad please say something.

Bob cleared his throat and was about to speak when Christine cut him off, "I'll take the car back."

He looked at Christine then put a hand on Charlee's shoulder, "son there comes a time in every mans life when he must stand for what's right... your taking the van."

Charlee felt the world crumbling away at his feet as he fell through the empty void of space.

Meanwhile back st the autobots base Ratched was monitoring the coms waiting for any news from Optimus or Bulkhead. Ratchet assumed that Optimus conversation most likely went into the early hour of the morning and would most likely take his time and enjoy the drive back to base. Bulkhead on the other hand have volunteered/ begged to go on patrol to evade further lecturing from Derek. He was out search for any potential Decepticon activity or energon deposits. Soon Prowl walked up behind Ratchet who was busily whatching the screen, "any word yet?"

"AHH!" Ratchet hollered not noticing Prowl was there. "By the Primes! Prowl! You nearly stopped my spark."

"Ratchet..."

After letting out an exasperated vent Ratchet turned back to the screen, "Nothing yet. All spark signals are still strong."

"Alright if Bulkhead doesn't report in within the next 10 minutes I'll go out."

"Alright," Ratchet said nodding.

After a time Prowl was reading to leave when Ratchet heard Bulkhead over the com."Ratchet you there?"he was whispering.

"Bulkhead-" Ratchet yelled causing Prowl to walk over to the screen. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry but Soundwave was here. I couldn't risk him noticing me."

"Soundwave!"

Prowl immediately open his com, "report."

"Yes sir. While on patrol I notice a few vehicons so I followed them. They have been digging and from what I can tell the found what ever it was they were looking for. It looks like some sort of capsule, it's quite large. I heard them mention cybermater readings and spark signature. It's been here for along time, it's wedged in but they nearly have it freed. I don't recognize the make. Oh and Starscream is over seeing the dig personally."

Prowl thought out loud, "So it's either a relic or -"

"A stasispod!?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Scrap! They got it loses."

"Ratchet get the others back here now. Bulkhead-"

"I won't let Screamy leave," with that Bulkhead disconnected.

"Ratchet..."

"On it."

~ to be continued ~

 **Authors notes: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is most likely going to be a long one, but the stories about pick up. Can't wait to see you all again in the next chapter.**


	11. A Series of Unfortunate Events

The Decepticons had dug into what was once a rock quarry it hadn't been in use for several years. Vehicons were scatter throughout the dig site. There was a large mech overseeing everything. This mech never spoke and was dark in color; appeared to be black with bits of grey and silver. he had a screen where his faceplate should be, andhis arms were two solid prices that connected at his should and continued past creating a fin of sorts. Suddenly a small bird like drone flew down and attached to his chassis. Turning whe watched as fairly bulky jet flew in low, it transformed and landed in front of him. "So Soundwave how is our progress?" The jets voice was sharp and perhaps a bit shrill he was white and maroon, a pilot cockpit was centred on his chassis, and his wings were folded neatly behind him.

Soundwaves screen flashed a diagram of their progress. It showed how far the had excavated and how long until they will be able fully free the unknown object. "So it won't be much longer then." The two had walked down to ward what appeared to be a strange pod. It looked as if it was covered in a scaly material. There appeared to be no openings, just what appto be a protected control panel that was flush with it sides. "So what have you leaned about this thing?"

Sound waves screen flashed and ran through data, "So the sensors were correct there is cybermatter in there... what's this reading?" The flyer said pointing out a portion of a graph. Soundwave pointed at his chassis. " I don't get it."

"Weak..." came a deep gruff voice, "Spark..." came another voice one who sounded exactly like Ratchet.

" Are you saying you found a spark signature?"

Sound wave nodded."Weak.."

They both looked at the pod, it was at least waist high and oval in shape. "If that is a stasis pod then it is far to small to be a normal sized bot. Have you determined it's point of origin?"

"Insufficient data..." in yet another voice, this one was steely and cold.

"I'll finish up here you return to the ship and see if you can find anything that may match this in our data banks," with a nod Soundwave transformed into an unmanned drone and flew off. There was a sudden bang turning around he saw a vehicon had cut the wrong rock dropping a large stone against the pod, "Watch what your doing! If you damage that thing I'll personally show you your own spark."

"Yes, Comander Starscream!" The vehicon scramble to move the stone and continued to dig.

Venting, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Only a few moments later a vehicon came running up the Starscream. "Sir the pod has been freed."

"Finally, have the ship brought around. Get that thing ready for transport." The vehicon stood with a distraught look on his face, "well what are you waiting for!"

"Yes sir! Urr just one thing sir..."

"WHAT!?"

"The pod is extremely heavy... it will take four of us to move it..."

"And your point?"

"Urr well..."

Starscream lift his arm and fired his rocked, blowing the vehicons helm apart his body fell limp on the ground, "any more concerns. All were silent, "good now get back to work."

Four vehicons had just began lifting the pod when there was a loud rumbling sound. What looked like a large green boulder was rolling down the side of the pit is slammed into two of the vehicons practically flattening them. "Where the-" befor Starscream could finish his thought he quickly realized, "that's no rock it's an autobot!" Bulkhead straightened out he wobbling slightly , "Decepticon. Attack!"

"Bring it." Both Bulkheads hands turned into wrecking balls. Several vehicons charged into the hole the were attempting to fight in close range since they didn't want to risk a miss fire and hit the pod. This worked in Bulkheads favour since the space was narrow it forced the vehicons to face him three at a time,the two who had been holding the pod were desperately trying to move it. However as Bulkhead was defending himself Starscream moved to a higher position, lateral to Bulkhead. Lifting a vehicon in the air, Bulkhead threw him into two approaching vehicons. As he did so he felt a sharp burning pain slam into his exposed right side, causing him to crumple over clutching his side. A viscous blue liquid slowly dripping between his digits, "Slag.." Bulkhead gritted his denta as he turned to see what hit him, there stood Starscream grinning one of his two missiles missing.

"Foolish Autobot, restrain him!" Starscream ordered. With that the vehicons charge at Bulkhead, he did his best to defend himself but every move he made felt like he was ripping his own plating off. For ever vehicon he plastered into the wall two seemed to take his place. Soon multiple vehicons tackled Bulkhead and he was pinned on the ground.

"Get your slagging claws off of me you fraggers," Bulkhead snarled as he struggled.

Starscream had droped down, "To think you wreckers were quite the nuesence, and with you-" Starscream aimed his missile at Bulkheads helm, "they're extinct." The missile ignited and just as it started to launch his arm was hit with enough force, that his arm moved causing his shot to go wild and hit farther up the pit. His arm had gone completely numb, "what the!? Who!"

"Excellent shot Lexus." Starscreams optics darted to the voice, there he saw Prowl standing next to Lexus who was lying on the ground looking through the scope of her rifle. "But that was your last one..."

"You! Why don't you come down here and fight me your self." Starscream taunted.

"Because I don't have too," Prowl pointed across the pit. As Starscream looked all he saw was pink, he swiftly jumped back as Gaia slammed into the ground taking out one of the vehicons holding Bulkhead. Without missing a beat she took blaster and fired, Starscream transformed and took to the air as her blast skimmed the edge of his wing.

"Not cool.." Gaia turned around to see Bulkhead burst free of the remaining vehicons, "for a jolly green giant you're totally weak."

Bulkhead laughed weakly, "I swear this is not the norm."

"Guys the pod!"= Bumblebee bleeped as he slid down the side of the pit. The two turned to see that during all the commotion some vehicons had pick the pod up and wear moving along the path as others remained to fight.

"We'll leave the pod to you guys." Bulkhead called out then turned to Gaia. "What do you say we show these over grown scraps how to fight."

"Don't you mean I show them," Gaia said slamming her fist together. She stepped up and glanced at Bulkhead, "that wound looks bad."

"Hey I can't let you have all the fun." Both smiled and charged the group infront of them.

Prowl was rapidly taking in the scene, "we don't have long knowing Starscream he headed back to their ship for reinforcements. So put some real bullets in that gun and be ready to run when I say."

"Sir, I will not kill. I joined the force to protect not kill." Lexus said looking up at Prowl.

Prowl vent heavily wile rubbing his optic ridge, "when did I tell you to kill."

"What but you said-"

"There are an abundance of places you can shot that will incapacitate and not kill."

"Oh." Lexus felt her face heat up.

"Now load that gun." Prowl then jumped forward and slip to a lower path trying to intercept the cons carrying the pod. Lexus's survo quivered as she looked at the cartridge in her hand.

The vehicons carring the pod stidded to a stop as they saw Prowl sliding towards them. In an attempt too take a diffrent route they quickly began to change direction, suddenly a yellow bot barreled into two of the cons. This caused the pod to drop and the two cons to fall of the paths ledge snd tople to the bottum, parts and metal plates scattered as they broke apart. Bumblebee was on the ground near the edge as the other two vehicon rounded the pod drawing they blasters. As Lexus watched from a distance she slammed the cartrage into her rifle, she quickly took aim but froze when she saw the Con's through her scope. The cons grew closer to Bumblebee but Lexus could not move. Suddenly with extreme accuracy the Con's helms were blown apart, Lexus jumped as she watched the two slump down. "I didn't!?" her scope soon found Prowl who was holding a smoking pistal, and she could tell he was venting deeply as he lowered his weapon.

Feel a lump form in the pit of her abdomon she used her scope to see Prime who had been keeping an eye on the sky. Soon she heard hie com-link click as Optimus's voice sounded, "Everyone ready yourselves. Starscream is back with reinforcements." Using her scope Lexus look past Prime to see a fleet of seekers headed straight for them.

Prowl lookedup as he spoke into his com, "Ratchet we need a bridge now."

"I'm trying. The bridge still isn't fully funtional, it a splice between ours and the humans tech."

"I don't want excuses doctor i want a bridge," Prowl watched as the seeker began their decent, "Now!"

Bulkhead and Gaia were trying to make there way to Prowl and Bumblebee but were quickly cut off by the landing seeker. While Prime was swarmed on the surface. Lexus quickly took in the scene, she saw Optimus surrounded and starscream behind him taking aim. Readying her rifle she took aim on his arm forcing herself she pulled the trigger; as she did the ground gave way under her,"NO!" The shot went wild, and then her hear the highest pitch yelp of her life. Her shot went low and to the sideand hit Starscream in the aft."Opps."

In the blink of an eye starscream had transformed and was headed straight for her, "I'll rip you apart!" Fear took over Lexus transformed and sped blindly out of the pit Starscream right behind her.

Optimus was not given much time to think he had to defend hiself, his spark fell as he saw the Decepticon dread not heading for them. "Autobots! Retreat!"

="But the pod!"= Bumblebee bleeped over the coms.

"The nemesis will be here soon... We have no choice."

As Gaia and Bulkhead managed to reach Prowl and Bee she glanced around, "where's Lexus?"

"Most likly up top with Prime. Were we need to be." Prowl said still defending from the incoming seekers.

Luxus was barreling away with starscream close be hind her. she saw a cave with metal rails comingout of it she quick turned into it and turned her headlights on. Forced Starscream to pull a vertical clime looping around he lined up perfectly with the tunnel. Lexus heard a horn then soon saw a light headed straight for her; it was a train. She slamed her self into revearse and head back the way she had came blowing right past the flyer, "what is that stupid, oh scra-"

Prowl and the others reached Prime soon they realised Lexus was not with them, "Im activating the bridge now Optimus." Ratchet spoke briskly.

"Ratchet Lexus is.." As Optimus spoke he and the others saw Lexus reveasing at top speed out of the tunnel. Their optic were wide and jaws dropped as they say the unthinkabke; starscream was plastered to the front of a train. Lexus speed over to them, the portal open and Optimus hurried the others through as he provided cover fire until Lexus made it through. As he stepped through the bridge closed behind him.

Apon his return to the base he saw a horrified Lexus, an inconsolable Gaia, Ratchet franticly tending to Bulkheads injuries, a shock Bumblebee staring at Lexus and lastly an annoied Prowl; he could tell because he had already polished four guns and was organizing his gun cartridges. They had been defeated and left a possible life form in the cluches of the Con's, he could only hope that it was not the friend both Gaia and Lexus desperately wanted to find.


	12. Keeping up Appearances

_**Chapter 11: Keeping up Appearances**_

The Decepticon dreadnot is a large formidable battle cruiser, known to her crew and their enemies as 'The Nemesis.' It is approximately the length of 20-25 football fields and 10-15 wide. To humans this is massive however this is not the case for the Decepticon's they do have larger ships in the fleet; however this is their flag ship. It is a hardy ship with massive amounts of fire power and its oval shape and smaller size gave it superior mobility and speed. It's dark in color and has a rigged texture if it was not equip with stealth technology the humans of the world would panic, that be said panicked humans are like an alarm for Autobots. Within its darkened depths, every corridor is just like the next.

Each door is rectangular in shape, and behind one of these doors is the Decepticons Medical facility. Inside is a variant of tools and technology most of these tools I meant to be used in repairs of patients; however there are a variety of parts and scrap piled in corners around the room. It would appear that their medical team is better at taking things apart then at fixing them. Three births stood in the center of the room; they look more like dissection platforms with restraints. A sharp red bot was lounge laying on the center birth while a larger blue bot used a buffer attachment to shine the other Red bots finish, when the door slid open."Knockout! You better not be goofing off," Starscreams voice bellowed from the door way.

The red bot groaned as the blue bot shrugged as he removed the buffer; while the red bot sat up straight, "Of course not Commander," he said make a deep grandeurs bowing motion.

Starscream glanced over at the second bot as he entered; his wing was bent his body covered in scratched and more than a few bent pieces. Sliding to the side out of the doorway he point to the door, "Breakdown you are not needed. Out."

Breakdown and Knockout exchanged a glance at each other, "you got it Commander." with that Breakdown trotted out the door.

"Dear Commander you do look... Are you sure you don't want Breakdown to stay he could buff a crater out of an asteroid."

"No! ...No it isn't that bad," Starscream said as he began to walk to the birth.

"I see you injured your leg," Knockout said looking questioningly at Starscream, "or perhaps our joint is out of line..."

Starscream froze halfway across the room, "..t exa..ly" his voice was low.

"Excuse me?"

Starscream let out a deep vent and continued to the birth, "That's not exactly what happened..."

"Oh then did you twist a..." Knockout's optic's widened as Starscream passed him, " Ah C-Commander is that?!"

Starscream froze; there was a bullet hole square in his aft "don't say it."

Knockout desperately fought back his laughter, "O-of coarse... hehe...C-Commander. Please lay...hehe... face down."

Starscream grumbled as he lay on the table, Knockout quickly laid it flat "Just hurry up and do your job Doctor..." he grumbled.

Knockout grabbed his tools still fighting his own amusement, "well I wish I could have been there to see what you did to the Autobot who did this..." He began extracting the bullet. "You did finish him off right?"

"Ya-ouch! Give me some sedative at least!"

"My apologize Commander but we are low on those supplies, it's not that bad I'm sure you can handle it. So did you take care of that Autobot?"

"No...She escaped..."

"Ah well you'll get him ne- SHE!" Knockout's servo slipped.

"OUCH! Watch what your doing!" he snapped.

"I apologize, it's just femmes are so rare. Ah got it out just need to repair the area, and we'll start on the well rest of you." Knockout tossed the bullet aside, "now Commander how did you manage getting this damaged?"

Starscream flinched, "a train..."

"Say again sir?" he said as he grabbed hold of the bent wing.

"I was hit by a TRAIN!" Knockout had straightened the wing, Starscream wimped.

"Did you say train?"

"How could you..." Starscream whimpered. "NEXT TIME WARN ME!" he snarled.

"Now Commander it would have been more painful if I had." Knockout replied smoothly, "Now please explain how something that runs on a track could hit a flyer?"

"That's not your concern doctor," he said groaning in pain.

"I suppose your right I guess I don't need to use this anesthetic. Well I was interested in the story but I guess if you pass out from the pain..."

"Grr fine..."

"Fine what?" he said innocently, waving a syringe in the air.

Groaning, "It's that femme's fault... after she shot me in the... you know. She ran like a coward I persuade her into a tunnel, the next thing I Know I was plastered to the front of the trAIN! I SAId warn me!"

Knock was now holding an empty syringe, "come now Commander it was a little prick."

"I expect you to keep this information to yourself."

"Oh of course such things best not be spread," though Knockout was smiling like a saint Starscream found himself regretting even coming to med bay.

After a few cycles Knockout finally finished repairing Starscream, "There you go Commander all done. Be sure to avoid trains and waving your aft in front of femmes."

Starscream shot Knockout a glare that would make anyone's energon freeze, "that will be all Doctor." Turning on his heels he stormed out of the door, as Knockout waved.

"Breakdown you're not going to believe this-" Knockout spoke into his communicator.

Starscream stormed his way to another area of the ship, as the door slid open Soundwave stood in the center of the room with the unknown pod. "Well have you found anything out yet," Starscream said exhausted.

Soundwave turned to face Starscream, "report..." came yet another voice from sound wave as he showed Starscream an aerial view of Optimus Prime.

"Ah you saw him... Yes it appears he is most definitely on this planet, however I do not want to make an incomplete report."

Soundwave seemed to be thinking bit soon meets Starscreams gaze, and a deep booming voice, "Optimus is mine!"

"Yes I know what he said, but what if he leaves after this. If he comes all the way here and Primes gone, and we get stuck with an angry warlord. However if we capture Prime for him or say found a base; you know to prove that he's not going to run away, again."

After a moment of hesitation, "acceptable..."

"I'm so glad you approve," Starscream's voice dripped in sarcasm. "Now can we please discuses that thing," he pointed to the scaly looking pod.

Soundwave nodded and turn back to the pod, "permission ...open?"

"Open? You figured out how!? Then do it!"

Nodding Soundwave reached out with one of his tentacles, it hovered over the panel a few moments. As if reacting to some unseen force the protective covering over it opened, and with a few clicks the pod began to hum. Both Soundwave and Starscream took a few steps back. The scale like plating seemed to hiss as it slowly reseeded, one by one the plates opened. It reveal smooth clear surface on one side and the other was a smooth metallic. The two slowly approached and looked in. "Soundwave is that what I think it is?"

"Protoform..." As plain as day inside was a small pseudo structure with a liquid like metal that seemed to feely move around. At the center was a brightly lit sphere. "Stasis..."

"Then wake it up." Starscream said annoyed.

"Insufficient data..."

"What!"

Soundwave brings up graphs charts and scanned data, "functions... are unknown... potential danger."

Starscream vented, "Fine just figure it out." Holding his helm in his servo he headed out the door and down the corridor. "Nothing could make this day worse..." As he continued walking he could have sworn that the vehicons were snickering. "Strange..." he came to the Bridge; some of the seeker seemed to jump slightly before saluting. The seekers seemed to exit the room as quickly as possible.

Activating a control panel the main monitors powered on. As Starscream vented in relief her heard a gut wrenching sound; a train horn. He looked up in horror; there on the motor in replay was Starscream plastered to the front of a train as well as a few images of him get shot. "I'm going to kill that femme!"

To Be Continued...

 **Author's note:** **Hey! Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one is going to be quite long. I wanted to give you a breif look at the Decepticons that are currently presant. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
